


Journey with the Fellowship

by Bookdragon123_4



Series: Watcher of Worlds [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: All LotR Characters - Freeform, Author is bad at tagging, Self-Insert, Tenth Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon123_4/pseuds/Bookdragon123_4
Summary: This work will be spanning many fandoms. If you don’t want to read about a particular one, then I suggest you read “Watcher of Worlds” before proceeding to your preferred fandom work.Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson.Shameless tenth-walker, self-insert, so it is based heavily on the movies. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

I flashed into an empty room in Rivendell. I emerged and made my way to Lord Elrond’s office. I knocked.

“Enter.” 

I opened the door and stepped quietly in front of his desk. Elrond was doing some paperwork, and so he wasn’t looking to see who had entered. Whe he finished his writing and looked up, he started. Well, as much as an elf can start. 

“Jade, you have returned.” 

“Yes,” I replied, “I did tell you.”

“I was starting to think you had gotten the years wrong.” Elrond came around the table to get a better look at me. “You haven’t changed a day.”

“Neither have you,” I said with a smile. 

“Is it time yet?” I knew Elrond would understand.

“This evening. Frodo woke up this earlier today.” 

“Ah, then I will make myself ready. Mae govannen, hir nin.” (Well met)

With that, I sketched a bow and exited the office. I made my way to the public baths and stripped. I took a long time, not remembering the last time I had had a proper bath.  _ ‘Probably in Mirkwood.’  _ By the time I was done, it was dinner time. 

I made my way to the kitchen, not wanting to let people know I was here just yet. I ate quickly and then went to the training yards. I wanted to practice with my light sabers again, given that I hadn't used them for a while. 

The forms I went through steadily became faster and faster, as I warmed up. I finished, with just enough time to freshen up before the council. I went to the room I was given and donned my battle gear and weapons. I pulled the hood on my cloak over my braided hair and drew my mask onto my face. I did not want one of the Gondorian men questioning me, before the council. A knock on the door came. 

“It’s time,” one of the staff said through the door. 

I opened the door and let the elven lady lead me to the courtyard where the council was being held. I was directed to a seat between Legolas and a man I knew to be Aragorn. The last of the dwarven delegation filed in, then Lord Elrond started to speak. 

“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old.” Elrond glanced at me as he mentioned friends. “You’ve been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate. This one doom. Frodo, bring forth the ring.”

I looked to Frodo as he stood and placed the ring on the center pedestal. He was shaking slightly as he sat back down. Boromir spoke up.

“So it is true.” 

All of the soon-to-be Fellowship were glancing at the ring, and at each other. 

Boromir continued, “In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: ‘Your doom is near at hand. Isildur’s Bane is found.’ Isildur’s Bane.” 

As he was speaking he got up and started reaching for the ring. I could feel the power emanating from the ring. 

He stopped his hand, though, as Gandalf spoke in the Black Speak. Everyone cringed and the sky grew dark. As Gandalf finished, the sky returned to normal. 

Elrond threw a look at Gandalf. “Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris.”

“I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil. ” Gandalf was in the middle of the circle, speaking. He turned back to his seat with a look of disgust thrown at the ring.

Boromir stood again. “It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against them.”

I finally spoke up. “None can wield the ring, Boromir son of Denethor. It answers to Sauron alone, It has no other master.”

“And what knowledge would a cloaked figure have,” he said derisively.

“More than you would have, young captain. I have walked these lands long before you were born.”

I had stood up and removed my hood and mask. 

“Well met, Legolas, Gloin. It’s been a while.” I smiled at the beings I’d addressed. They both returned it. 

I bowed and introduced myself to the rest of the council. “For those who do not know me, I am Jade the Green, sent by Lady Magic to watch over the events unfolding.” I then sat down. 

“I have heard your name, my lady. You are known to my people.” Aragorn told me. 

“As I have heard of you, Estel,” I replied warmly.

Aragorn turned to Boromir. “She is right, the ring will never answer to you.”

“And how would a mere ranger know of this matter?” Boromir turned on Aragorn. 

Legolas stood up in indignation for his friend. “He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.” 

Boromir gave another look at Aragorn. “Aragorn? This is Isildur’s heir? ” 

“And heir to the throne of Gondor,” Legolas added, starting to become heated.

“Havo dad, Legolas,” Aragorn and I said together. (Sit down)

Boromir scoffed. “Gondor has no king. Gondor need’s no king.”

With that, he sat down. Gandalf spoke again. 

“We cannot use the ring.”

Elrond stood to take control of the council again. “You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed.”

Gimli stood with his ax. I grabbed and extended my staff, understanding what he was planning.

“ What are we waiting for?” 

He swung his ax at the ring. I caught it on my staff. 

“The ring cannot be destroyed by anything we have here. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade.” I said to everyone. Gimli sat back down. 

Elrond addressed the council. “ The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.” 

Boromir rubbed his forehead. “One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful.”

I glanced at Frodo. He was staring at the ring. 

Legolas jumped up, still irrate from earlier. “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.”

Gimli rose to meet him. “And I suppose you think you’re the person to do it?!” 

This caused all of the delegates, except for Frodo, Aragorn, and I, to jump up and start arguing. 

“Never trust an elf!”

“ Do you not understand? While you bicker among yourselves, Sauron’s power grows!”

I turned towards Frodo, feeling the brush of an evil mind over everyone arguing. I watched as he stood up. 

“I will take it, I will take the Ring to Mordor,” Frodo said. He repeated himself when it was clear no one had heard him.

The rest of the beings quieted down as they heard him. Everyone turned and faced Frodo. He shrunk back at all the stares.    
  


“Though, I do not know the way.” He said quietly. 

“I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear.” Gandalf put his hand on Frodo’s shoulder and stood behind him. 

One by one, the Fellowship came together. First was Aragorn, then Legolas, and Gimli. Boromir was last, until Sam, Merry, and Pippin showed up. 

“Nine members…” 

I interrupted Lord Elrond. “Ten, Lord Elrond, I will be watching over the company, for as long as our paths converge.”

“Ten members, then. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring.” Lord Elrond declared. “You will have two weeks before you have to set out.” 

With that, the council dispersed. I went to greet the other members of the Fellowship, who had stayed behind. They were standing in a semi-circle. I addressed Legolas first. 

“Well met, my friend. It has been some time.” 

“Well met, Jade. It is good to see you again.” Legolas turned to Aragorn, “Let me introduce my friend. This is Aragorn.”

“Well met, my lady.” Aragorn bowed to me. 

“I am no lady,” I laughed. “Just Jade will do. That goes for all of you.” I looked at the rest of the company. 

Gimli spoke next. “My father has told me about you, you were with him when the company retook the mountain.”

“Yes, I was, Gimli son of Gloin. I will have to visit your father soon.” I confirmed.

“Are you really old enough to have been with the Erebor dwarves,” Pippin asked innocently. 

Merry elbowed him in the stomach. “Pippin, you don’t ask a lady’s age,” he hissed before I could speak.

“It’s quite alright, young one. And to answer your question; Yes, I am old enough. I am one hundred and fifty-one winters old. 

“You lie. You cannot be over twenty winters old,” Boromir challenged.

“I do not lie, you may ask Gandalf.” I rebutted and gestured to the man in question. 

Gandalf looked up at his name. “Yes?”

Boromir asked, “ Did this lady really journey with you to reclaim Erebor.?”

“Why, of course.” Gandalf walked closer. “Her powers and insight were very helpful. You must remember that wizards are never as old as they look.”

Frodo and the rest of the hobbits who had joined the circle asked, “Powers? What powers do you have?”

“If everyone is agreeable, I can demonstrate,” I offered. “It would be best if we all learned each other’s strengths a soon as possible.

Most nodded their ascent. Boromir didn’t make his preference known either way. I instructed the group to back away a few feet and decided to have some fun. I cloaked. The Fellowship all looked around trying to find where I had gone. I snuck up behind Legolas.

“Hello,” I said. 

Legolas flinched, which was basically equal to a human jumping out of their skin. I decloaked. I was laughing, as was Aragorn. We were the only two who understood how badly I had startled the elf. 

“My apologies, Legolas,” I said with a smile.

“It is alright, Jade. I am amazed. I could not even hear you walking, how” He replied. 

“That is a simple answer.” I started to raise myself off the ground. “I simply don’t touch the ground.”

Legolas nodded in understanding.   
  


I continued. I conjured all of my elements and merged them together to create an element storm. I also phased my hand through a chair I was levitating. 

When I was done, the hobits were looking at me in awe. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were all looking suitably impressed. Gandalf just looked amused at everyone else’s reaction. Boromir still looked unconvinced at my show of skill. I decided that only prowess with a blade would get through to him. Abruptly, I turned to Legolas.

“Legolas, how would you like a bit of a spar?”

“I would quite enjoy one. I wish to see how much sixty years of training will help me.” 

Legolas took off the cloak he had been wearing at the council. Underneath, he wore his usual traveling tunic, with his knives sheathed on his back. I levitated the stone pedestal out of the middle of the ring of chairs. The others moved back to the edge of the ring as well. 

Legolas and I fell into fighting stances. We circled each other. I decided to make the first move. I lunged. Legolas gracefully blocked. Legolas counter-attacked, and I parried.

This continued for some minutes, but in the end, I bested him again. We ended when Legolas was on his knees with one of my blades at his neck, and the other pointed at his navel. His knives had been knocked out of his hands.

I helped him up and summoned his blades to my hands. I returned them with a smile. 

“You almost had me a few times, Legolas. You have gotten better.”

“You as well, Jade,” Legolas replied. 

I turned to the rest of the group. 

“Well now, I believe that is enough showing off for one day. We have much to prepare for.” 

With my declaration, everyone dispersed. I went to the room I had been assigned and took a nice bath. Then, I dressed in sleep clothes and fell into bed. It had been five days since I had last slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The two weeks passed quickly. I split my time between visiting with Bilbo and Gloin, teaching the hobbits some sword work, and reading in the library. I also visited my steed,  Laimë, in the stables. She was very happy to see me. 

Soon though, It was time to leave. I packed many non-perishables and medical supplies in my pocket space, and triple checked my weapons. I saddled  Laimë and brought her to the courtyard where we were leaving from. 

The Fellowship gathered, with Lord Elrond to see us off. 

“The ring-bearer is setting out on a quest for Mount. Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of elves, men, and all free folk go with you.”

We all bowed our heads in thanks. 

“The Fellowship awaits the ring-bearer,” Gandalf called. 

Frodo moved to the front of the group and led us out of the gates. I could hear him ask Gandalf which was Mordor was. 

At Gandalf’s direction, we headed out into the wilds. 

\----------------

Traveling with the group wasn’t that bad. Sam and Aragorn were our cooks, given that they had the most experience. The other hobbits were given sword-work lessons by Boromir when we stopped for breaks. If the hobbits got too tired, I let them ride Laimë. 

Watches were shared between me, the men, Legolas, and Gimli. Legolas and I usually had the longest watches, given we needed to sleep less. Sleeping arrangements also weren’t that bad, again, because I did not sleep as often. 

Though, when I did rest, the hobbits demanded that I sleep near them because they felt safe near me. I humored them. They would get little other comforts during our journey. 

\--------------------

It was during our third week of traveling when we stopped for the midday break. We were on a small hill that had rocky boulders. 

Sam immediately got to cooking some food. Boromir corralled Merry and Pippin into another sword-fighting lesson. Gandalf was over on a boulder, thinking. Legolas and Gimli were looking around, and Aragorn was watching the lesson. I had taken off Laimë’s saddle and set her to graze. I then sat down to meditate, but I could still hear what was going on around me. 

I could sense Sam walk over to Frodo with some food. 

“Move, your feet,” I heard Arragon comment to Merry and Pippin. 

“Faster,” demanded Boromir as he picked up the pace, but he went too fast. He nicked Pippin’s hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Boromir apologized. There was silence for a second before a pained grunt came from Boromir. 

By the sound of it, one of the hobbits had kicked him. 

“Get him!” “For the shire!” I heard. I cracked my eyes open in time to see the two hobbits rolling around in the dirt, on top of Boromir. Aragorn tried to get them off but ended up getting dragged in too. 

I chuckled, then went back to my meditation. I had sent my mind out as an exercise when I felt a hoard of evil minds, approaching fast. I snapped my eyes open. 

“Crebain, from Dunland,” I shouted, pointing to the dark cloud I could see heading toward us. “Everyone hide!”

At my voice, the Fellowship all stood still, then they lept into motion. I extended my hand and snuffed out the fire. Aragorn grabbed packs and threw them under bushes. Boromir herded Merry and Pippen under some rocks. Gandalf, Sam, Gimli, and Legolas hid as well. 

I was going to find some cover of my own when I noticed Frodo. He was trying to untangle a pack’s strap from a bush. There was no time for him to hide, so I ran out, covered us both with my cloak, and willed it and myself to become invisible. Since Frodo was under my cloak he was not seen. 

Several minutes passed before I decided to come out. I knelt down and quickly untangled the pack that had almost endangered our quest. 

“Spies of Saruman,” Gandalf said as he came out of his shelter. “The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas.”

With that declaration, the Fellowship collected our things and was soon on the move again.

\--------------------------------

  
  


The road to the Pass of Caradhas was difficult. Laimë was having trouble in the snow. The farther we got up, the more snow and ice there was. 

As we were going up a slope, Frodo slipped in the snow. Aragorn caught him before he could get too far, but the chain the ring was on had slipped off his neck. It was laying in the snow a few feet away. 

The rest of the company stopped, as they noticed some of our members had fallen behind. 

Boromir stooped and grabbed the ring and chain. He held it up to his face.

“It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing.”

Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Boromir...give the ring to Frodo.” 

Boromir smiled and handed over the ring. “As you wish. I care not.” 

Frodo snatched back the ring and tucked it quickly under his shirt. 

We continued on our way.

\---------------------------

  
  


By the time we got near the peak, I was having to float above the snow; otherwise, I could have been head deep in it. The hobbits were having to be carried by the men, or on Laimë. Legolas, of course, was walking lightly over the snow, barely leaving a footprint. 

We struggled on for a time before Legolas heard something.    
  


“There is a fell voice in the air.” 

As soon as he said something, I could hear it too. It was a deep voice speaking something in a foreign language. 

“It's Saruman,” Gandalf yelled. 

Rocks and snow fell on us from above. 

Aragorn shouted from where he was in the line. “He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!”

Gandalf tried to calm the storm. “ Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith,” He chanted. ( Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.)

A bolt of lightning struck the mountain above us. Snow and rocks fell towards us. I raised a hand and caught all of the snow before it hit us. I created a dome from the snow to protect us. 

Boromir spoke up. “We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city.”

Aragorn disagreed, “ The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard.” 

Gimli agreed. “We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria.” 

Gandalf turned to Frodo. “ Let the ring-bearer decide.” 

Everyone looked at Frodo. He glanced around. I caught his eye and nodded at him in reassurance. 

Frodo faces Gandalf. “We will go through the mines.” 

Gandalf nodded. “So be it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

We turned back and made our way back down the mountain. It took half as long to go down as it did to get up. 

After three days of traveling, we reached a cliff next to a lake one night. 

“The walls of Moria!” Gimli was in awe. 

Gandalf was running his hands on the cliff face, then he stopped at a section. The moon came out, and under his hands, silvery lines appeared to from an intricately designed door, with elvish scrip near the top. 

“Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight,” Gandalf told the group. “It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

Merry spoke up,” What do you suppose that means? 

Gandalf was quite confident in his answer. “It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open.” He raised his arms and started chanting. “Annon edhellen, edro hi amen!”

The rest of our group sat down or started repacking our supplies. Aragorn had convinced Sam that Bill, our pack pony, would not make it through the mines. 

“ Come now, Sam, The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill,” I cajoled. Sam relented.

Soon, Bill was unsaddled and sent off. 

“Bye, Bill,” Sam said sadly. Bill turned back, as if not wanting to leave Sam. 

“ Go on, Bill, go on,” Aragorn encouraged the pony. “Don't worry, Sam. He knows his way home.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Laimë will not be going in either. She will make her way around on the outside. A horse can travel much faster than we can.” I tried to console him. I had unsaddled her earlier and sent her on her way. The saddle went into my pocket space.

“I guess,” Sam replied.

I turned away as I noticed that Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the lake. I grabbed the stones in the air and brought them back to the ground. “ Do not disturb the water,” I caution them. 

Everyone turned towards Frodo as he made a noise. He spoke. “It's a riddle... Speak, friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for ‘friend’?” 

Gandalf and I spoke at the same time. “ Mellon.”

The doors started to groan as they opened. I stayed outside until the rest had entered, to protect our backs. I heard Gimli boasting to Legolas, then fall silent. 

“Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And, they call this a mine. A mine!...”

Boromir spoke next, “This is no mine...it's a tomb!”

“Goblins,” I heard Legolas say, but I had other problems. The monster at the bottom of the lake had been disturbed by Merry and Pippin's rocks. It had breached the surface and sent its arms after the group. I started slicing at the tentacles, my sabers casting a white light into the water, but there were too many. One got past me and grabbed Frodo by his leg. 

“Aragorn,” I called. He came rushing out of the entrance with his sword drawn. An arrow whizzed past me and embedded itself in the monster’s eye. 

“Into the mines!,” Gandalf called. 

We all ran into the mines. Legolas shooting one last arrow to cover our retreat. The creature’s arms grabbed at the walls and doors of the entrance. It pulls the doors off the cliff face, which causes an avalanche to seal us in. 

I conjure a ball of fire in my palm for light. I can see that all of the Fellowship made it in, but everyone was shaken. With my light, Gandalf could see well enough to place a crystal on his staff and light it. Its white light mingled with my yellow light and cast an eery glow onto Gandalf’s face. 

“We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than the orcs in the deep places of the world,” He declared. “Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Our journey through Moria was one of silence and darkness. We took little rest, and all of us wished to see sunlight. After two days of walking, Gandalf stopped in a round room with three doors. 

“I have no memory of this place,” He sighed. 

He sat down on a large stone that was in the middle of the room and stared intently at the doors. 

When it became apparent that we were not going to be moving on, the rest of the company all started to find spots to sit down. I sat in the middle of the cluster of hobbits. 

“While we wait, would you like to hear a story from my homeland? If you want to sleep, I won’t be offended if you drift off,” I offered to the hobbits. 

“Yes, please, miss,” Merry said. 

“Yes, I want to hear about your adventures,” Pippin added. 

I shifted into a more comfortable position and began speaking. I told a tale of star-crossed love and a girl on fire. I had to tweak it a bit so that the hobbits would understand some of the tech involved. 

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were sitting a little away from the group of hobbits, but I could tell they were listening too. 

Frodo got up at one point and went to speak with Gandalf. I continued my story, while they spoke in hushed tones. 

By the end, Merry was asleep, leaning against me on one side and Sam was the same on the other. Pippin’s head had ended up in my lap. 

\-------------------------

We stayed in that room for the rest of the night and the next morning, I think, judging by the fire I had managed to build. 

“Ah! That it's that way!” Gandalf stood and pointed at the right-hand tunnel. 

We all scramble to our feet.

“He's remembered!” Merry said.

Gandalf turned and corrected Merry, ”No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!” He chuckled.

\---------------------------

We swiftly packed what little gear we had out, and went on our way. We traveled for about another day before we passed into a very large chamber.

“Let me risk a little more light.” Gandalf raised the light level coming out of his staff. It illuminated the cavern to reveal great columns in a huge hall. “Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf! 

The Hobbits were in awe. 

“Well, there's an eye-opener and no mistake!” Sam whispered.   
  


“Gimli!” I heard Gandalf whisper-shout. I turned my head to spot Gimli running to a door on one of the walls. We all followed him. 

The door opened up to a medium-sized chamber. lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight, beaming in from a small hole near the roof. In the middle was a raised tomb. In the far corner sat a stone-walled well.

Gimli fell to his knees beside the raided stone. “No...no...oh, no!”

Gandalf brushed some dust away and quietly reads an inscription of runes. “Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I had feared.”

I bowed my head in sadness and to give my last respects, he had been a kind dwarf. 

When I looked up, Gandalf had grabbed an old tome and was reading from it. 

“They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long, the ground shakes. Drums in the deep, we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming.” He closed the book.

“We must move on, we cannot linger,” Legolas said urgently.

Before we could decide on a course of action, there was a loud crash. We all spun towards the noise. Pippin had accidentally pushed a bucket and chain down the well. 

“Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!” Gandalf chastised Pippin. 

We fell silent after that. After a second, we started to hear a low rolling boom rising from the depths below. 

“Mr. Frodo!” everyone turned at Sam’s cry. 

Frodo’s sword, Sting, was glowing in its sheath. 

“Orcs!” Legolas pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. The rest of us drew our weapons as well.

“Get back! Stay close to Jade,” Aragorn ordered the Hobbits. I pushed them to the back of the room, behind me. 

The men and Legolas were bracing the door with discarded timbers and weapons. Boromir poked his head out the door, but he pulled it back in swiftly as an arrow lodged in the door where his head had been. “They have a cave troll!”

Gimli took up some axes off the ground. He jumped onto the stone tomb. “ Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!”

\---------------------------

The doors burst open as goblins streamed into the room. A cave troll came in last. I stayed in front of the hobbits. The goblins were no match for my knives, but there were so many of them. Some got behind me and to the hobbits. 

I turned just in time to see the halflings pull their own swords and fight. Sam was even hitting the goblins with a large frying pan. Content that the Hobbits could handle themselves I got to work on the rest of the orcs. 

It took little time to dispatch the regular orcs, but the cave troll was still fighting. I turned just as Frodo was seemingly impaled by a spear the troll had thrown. 

“Frodo!” I raised my hands and sent a wave of ice at the troll. I then blasted it apart with a wave of concussive telekinetic force. The ice block broke apart, shattering and killing the troll.

I rushed to Frodo’s side. Everyone else took a second, as they were still shocked by my display. 

As I reached him, Frodo started to move. I landed on my knees next to him as he sat up. 

“He's alive,” Sam exclaimed. 

“I'm alright. I'm not hurt.” Frodo reassured his friend. 

Aragon was astonished. “ You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!”

“I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye,” I said mysteriously. 

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal his mithril vest. “The troll’s spear did not pierce the mithril."

“Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins.” Gimli exclaimed, being the most familiar with the worth of the metal

The drums sounded again. Our rest was over. 

“To the bridge of Khazad-Dum,” Gandalf directed. 

We all got up and followed Gandalf’s lead, running out of the room. We started running through the Great Hall. Goblins started coming from the ceiling and down the great pillars like bugs. 

The Fellowship was about three-quarters of the way through the hall when we were surrounded. We all got back to back, with the hobbits in the middle. 

Before the goblins could attack, a deafening roar sounds throughout the halls. The goblins started to flee. Almost as fast as they had come, they were gone. 

“What new devilry is this,” Boromir shouted. None of us responded, all having a bad feeling.

In the far entrance, a shadow of a huge beast appeared. 

“A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly,” Gandalf commanded. We broke into an all-out sprint for the other door. I had to pace myself, less I outrun our group. 

\-----------------------------

We exited the hall out onto a set of dizzying stairways. There were no railings on either side, but that did not stop us. We ran as fast as we could. 

The ground was shaking, and the stairs were old. A section broke off in front of the group. I simply flew over, using my powers to levitate everyone else with me. I set them down on the other side, and we continued our run. We just finished descending the stairs when the Balrog burst through the wall at the top. It was a fearsome creature, as tall as a tree, with bull horns and leathery wings. It carried a fiery whip and sword. 

We came to a narrow bridge over a deep chasm. We hurried over, but I noticed that Gandalf had stopped in the middle of the thin bridge, with his sword drawn. I stopped, as did the others when they noticed what I had. 

“You cannot pass!” Gandalf yelled at the beast.

“Gandalf,” Frodo screamed. He tried to run back, but Boromir held him with us. 

“I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor.” Gandalf continued. “The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun.”

The Balrog took its first step onto the bridge. It flared its wings to their full length. They were massive and made Gandalf look minuscule. 

“Go back to the shadow!”

Gandalf blocked a blow from its sword, shattering it. 

“You shall not pass!!” He grabbed his staff with both hands and speared the end of it into the bridge. The staff breaks, as does the bridge, right at the Balrog’s feet. It started to fall. Gandalf turned towards us. 

I turn away, knowing what was going to happen. 

“Fly, you fools.” I heard Gandalf say.

I listened as Frodo screamed for Gandalf. He got out of Boromir’s grip and tried to rush past me. I grabbed him and held him still, there was nothing he could do. I looked up as Aragorn went past me. I helped gather the hobbits and followed Aragorn out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The Fellowship tumbled out into late afternoon daylight. The hobbits all crumpled together in a heap, sobbing. The others all moved away a few feet from each other. 

I spoke up. “Grieve not, this is not the last we will see of Gandalf. He will return to us in time.” 

At my voice, everyone turned towards me, confused. Boromir was the first to catch on. 

“ You knew! You knew he would fall,” He accused. 

I answered him calmly. “ Yes, I did know, just as I know that we will see him again.”

“Why did you not do anything,” Boromir continued questioning me. Everyone else turned to look at me as well. I got defensive.

“I did nothing because there was nothing I could do. It was an event predestined by the Valar. Do you think it was easy to see Gandalf fall? Do you think it was easy for me to stand by, knowing I had the power to save him, but could not interfere?! He is my friend as well!” By the end, I was almost yelling. 

“None of us are accusing you of anything, Jade” Aragorn threw a glare at Boromir. “Come now, by nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien.”

Everyone got up and rallied together. The hobbits were looking much less aggrieved than before, hearing that Gandalf was not dead.

\-----------------------

We made our way quickly towards the forest. At the edge, we hear the gallop of a horse. I turned and saw my faithful steed coming towards us. 

“Laimë,” I called. 

She ran up to me, stopping just short of bowling me over. I smiled and laughed as I petted her mane. I retrieved her saddle from my pocket space and fitted it on her. 

“Perfect. Now the hobbits can take turns riding. Who would like the first turn,” I told the hobbits? 

Merry, Pippin, and Sam all looked pointedly at Frodo. He had been stumbling along for the past while. 

“Mr. Frodo needs it the most. If its possible, someone should ride with him to let him sleep in the saddle,” Sam suggested.

“Okay, Frodo and Sam it is.” I lifted said hobbits onto Laimë’s back, with Sam behind Frodo. 

Frodo immediately relaxed into Sam’s front and drifted off. 

With that settled, we made our way into the forest. Night fell as we were walking. The hobbits had switched. Merry and Pippin were on Laimë, and Frodo and Sam were walking beside Gimli. Gimli was talking to them. 

“ Stay close, young hobbits..they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf- witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again! Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!”

Almost as soon as he said this, elves materialized out of the woods. They had arrows pointed at us. Each member of our group froze as the noticed the arrows. It seemed that only Legolas and I had noticed them approaching, as he had his bow up and armed. I simply stopped walking calmly so as to not walk into an arrow.

The lead Elf started to speak. 

“The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.”

Gimli growled lowly. 

Aragon stepped forward carefully. “ Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection.” He was speaking in Sindarin, which I could understand and speak, thanks to my lady. 

“Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back.” Gimli said. I chuckled. 

Haldir spoke to Aragorn, even if he was answering Gimli. “ You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back.”

“Hmph,” Gimli grumbled. 

\--------------------------

We were escorted to the base of a large tree. A ladder was thrown down and we were made to climb it. Laimë was left on the ground in the care of an elf. 

Not wanting to climb in the dark, I took my own way and flew up before anyone could protest. When I reached the top, the elves there looked at me with new respect. They apparently held respect for all wizards, even unknown ones. 

The Fellowship was gathered on a flat platform built around the trunk of the tree. Haldir began greeting those of the company he knew, in Sindarin of course.

“Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.” (Well met, Legolas son of Thranduil)

Legolas greeted him back. “ Our fellowship stands in your debt, Marchwarden Haldir,” Legolas spoke, in Sindarin as well.

The Marchwarden turned to Aragorn. “ Aragorn of the Dunedain. You are known to us.” He gave them both the traditional elven motion of greeting. Aragorn returned it hurriedly. 

Haldir turned to me. “My lady knows of you, from years ago. She says you are a wizard and a friend. Well met, my lady.”

“Well met, Haldir Marchwarden,” I replied, also in Sindarin. I returned his gesture of greeting.

Gimli was getting irritated at not being able to understand the conversation. “So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand!”

Haldir looked at Gimli in disdain. “We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days.” 

“And do you know what this dwarf says to that,” Gimli replied. He let out a string of  Khuzdul that, by the sound of it, wasn’t very nice. 

Aragorn whirled around and grabbed Gimli’s upper arm. 

“That was not so courteous,” He chastised. 

Haldir wasn’t phased. He merely walked away, surveying the rest of the company. 

When he caught sight of Frodo, he paused. “You bring great evil with you. You can go no further.” He turned and walked away. Aragorn followed him and got into a heated discussion. I stayed back and tended to the hobbits. I conjured a small flame and transferred it into one of Sam’s pots. It warmed the chilly night air some, and all the hobbits huddled around it.

After about an hour, Haldir and Aragorn came back. I extinguished the flame and stood, as did the hobbits. 

“I have decided to allow you passage to Lorien, but there is one condition. The dwarf must wear a blindfold,” Haldir announced.

Clearly, Aragorn hadn’t agreed to that, as he turned to look at Haldir. Gimli, of course, was furious. 

“A blindfold?! I’ll not wear a blindfold and be led around, left to stumble over roots and branches!”

Aragorn tried to calm him, knowing that Haldir wouldn’t budge. “It is only for a short time, Gimli.” 

“I’ll only wear it if the elf wears one too,” Gimli said, also knowing there was no other way. 

Legolas was immediately against it. “I am an elf. I will not be denied looking upon the Golden Woods.”

They fell into an argument. 

Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose. “How about this,” he interjected. “We  _ all _ go blindfolded.”

None were very happy about it, but eventually, we all agreed. We were allowed to climb down from the platform before the blindfolds were put on. 

“Two of the Hobbits can ride on Laimë, with an elf holding the reigns. That will make two fewer beings your soldiers will have to maneuver.” I suggested to Haldir. He nodded. Frodo and Sam were allowed to mount before everyone's blindfolds were put on. I could hear Gimli cautioning the elf guiding him. 

“ I will have my recompense for every stumble or trip, elf.”

After my blindfold was put on, I levitated myself a few feet off the ground. “Just push me in the right direction. This will make it easier,” I instructed the elf. 

Once we were on our way, I sent my mind out to Legolas’s. 

_ ‘ I am going to connect your mind with that of one of the soldiers, so you may still see the beauty of these woods. Tell no one, and cherish the memories that I have given you.’ _

_ ‘Thank you, Jade”  _ Legolas replied.

I connected his mind to a close soldier’s, then settled back and meditated. I only kept enough awareness to keep Legolas’s link open. 

\------------------------

It was mid-morning when our blindfolds were taken off. All except for Legolas and I squinted in the sun. Soon, though, they were able to see the beauty of the city we were in. 

The light was golden as it filtered through the leaves above. There were giant trunks of trees all around us. In most of the trees, there were winding staircases around the trunks. 

We were shown up to one such staircase. I took the stairs, as I wanted to stay with the Fellowship. 

When we reached the top, it was a to an elaborate, open-air pavilion. Two figures descended the stairs across from us. It was Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. We all bowed and straightened back up. 

Lord Celeborn spoke first. “Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him.” 

I answered. “ He has passed into shadow, to undertake a trial of his own.” I could feel her mind trying to gain access to mine. I shored up my mental shields. She did not get in. 

“The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all,” Lady Galadriel said ominously. “Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil.” She turned to look at me. “Heri Tirmo, stay, please. I wish to speak with you.”(Lady Watcher) 

With that declaration, she moved off a little, as did Lord Celeborn. I followed them as the rest of the Fellowship was led back down the stairs. 

\----------------------------

I bowed again once I had approached the Lord and Lady. 

“What did you wish to talk about, Lady Galadriel,” I asked.

She turned towards me. “I wish to learn more about you. Our brief brush sixty years ago was interesting, but I wish to know more.”

“Ah. I believe I can help with this. It will be a shortened explanation, though. I have not rested for several days, and I am eager to sleep.”

Lord Celeborn signaled his accent. I continued. 

“ Well, to start at the beginning, I was sent to watch over two major events that happen here. One has already passed. The dwarves reclaiming Erebor. We are in the middle of the second one.”

“There is a barrier around your mind.” Lady Galadriel stated. Her gaze was piercing, but it did not bother me, having faced down people much more fearsome than her. 

I nodded. “It was decided that the knowledge I carry would be best left to only me. Having more people know what I do would endanger the flow events.” 

Lady Galadriel looked thoughtful. “ That is understandable.”

I was hesitant but asked a question that I had been thinking about since I had entered the woods. “ I have a small request.”

Lord Celeborn signaled that they were listening.

“Could your elves make and collect as many arrowheads into crates as possible, and bring them with them? You will know when to bring them. I will need the arrowheads soon.”

Lady Galadriel answered, “ Yes, what you ask is possible. It will be done.”

“Thank you, Lady Galadriel,” I replied.

Lord Celeborn ended the conversation. “That is all, then. Can you find your way to the Fellowship, or would you like an escort?”

“I can find my own way, thank you.” 

I inclined my head in parting. I turned around and walked off the pavilion edge. I flew down and used my mind to locate the rest of my group. They were in a dip between the trees where a small camp had been set up.

I landed among them. Pippin and Merry were asleep. Frodo and Sam were eating some food that had been brought. Legolas was working on an arrow. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir were not around.

“Hello, Jade,” Legolas greeted. 

“Hello.” I sat down next to Frodo and Sam. They smiled in greeting, too busy eating. I started to grab some food as well. 

I was about halfway done with eating when a song started to trickle down from the trees. It was in a language that sounded similar to Sindarin. I could not understand it. 

“What are they singing,” Sam asked.

Legolas looked up again. “ It is a prayer for Gandalf.” 

“What does it say?” Frodo entered the conversation.

Legolas set his arrow down completely. “I cannot say. It is in Quenya, a language older than my native tongue of Sindarin. I do not know it. I can only catch every few words.”

Frodo and Sam looked to me. 

I chuckled. “Sorry, young ones. I don’t know it either.” 

Frodo and Sam went back to their food. 

I quickly finished eating and decided to go to sleep. I knew there would be precious little time for it once we left the Golden Wood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

We stayed in Lothlorien for a week. The Fellowship was given ample time to rest and relax. Well, as relaxing as it can be with a quest hanging over our heads. 

I made liberally use of the bathhouses. While I could manage not being able to bathe for long periods of time. I did like to be clean. I also took care of Laimë, grooming her and caring for her hooves. The elves in the stables presented me with some horse armor for her. I thanked them heartily. 

I also sparred several of the elves of Lothlorien. Their style was different than that of the elves of the Greenwood, but they were still no match for me. I beat every elf who challenged me. 

The others simply rested and recuperated. By the time we were to leave, everyone had caught their proverbial ‘second wind.’ 

\----------------------------

The Fellowship was gathered at the edge of the river, where boats had been prepared for our departure. Laimë was there as well. She would be following us along the riverbanks. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were with us, as were some other elves. 

The Lord and Lady proceeded to give us gifts of parting. First were cloaks, in the shade of green of their people. I immediately replaced my black one for the one I was given.

“Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes.” Lord Celeborn was solemn as he spoke. 

Lady Galadriel stepped to each of our company, to give personal gifts. 

To Legolas, she gave a Galadhrim bow. To Merry and Pippin, she gave elven knives. They were long enough to be considered daggers on them. For Sam, there was a length of elven rope, strong and sturdy. Frodo was given a vial of Eärendil’s light. (A star) Aragorn was given words to strengthen him. 

For Gimli, Lady Galadriel did not know what to give him. She inquired as to what a dwarf could want. Gimli was bashful, but he asked for a strand of her hair. She gave him three. I smiled at that.

At last, it was my turn. Lady Galadriel stepped in front of me. She gave me a quizzical look. 

“I did not know what we could offer a wizard. You have no need for weapons, nor tools. So, knowing about your travels, I decided to give you a token, as a reminder of our world.” She was handed a small square box by an attending elf. She opened it to show a ring. “It was made by our best craftsmen out of some of the mithril we have stored. It will never tarnish and will not fall off.”

The ring was a simple band with three inset golden stones, one stone set between two smaller ones. The band itself was silver and engraved with pictures of Mallorn trees. 

I gently took out the ring and set it on the middle finger of my left hand.

“Thank you, my lady. I will cherish this gift always.” I gave a deep bow. She replied to the gesture with a regal nod. 

When I straightened up, we all bowed together in thanks.

\--------------------------

  
  


With the gift-giving over, we boarded our boats. Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo were in one boat. Pippin, Merry, and Boromir were in another. Legolas, Gimli, and I were in the last one. 

We made our way out of the woods and out onto the Anduin. It would take several days of travel to reach the Argonath, and during that time, Aragorn kept glancing at the shores behind us. 

“There are orcs following us, no more than half a day behind,” Aragorn informed us one night.

“Will Laimë be alright,” Sam asked me. 

I nodded my head. “ She is well ahead of them and has the armor the elves gave her. Plus, she can outrun them any day.”

Sam gave a small sigh in relief. 

\----------------------------------

It was on the sixth day of travel that we finally saw the Argonath. There were two huge statues on either side of the Raoros waterfall. 

One was of  Isildur and the other of Anárion. They had their hands up and palm

forward. 

We stopped just before Raoros and made camp on the shore. 

“We will cross the river at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot,” Aragorn directed as we unpacked the boats. Gimli grumbled as he helped. 

“Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see.”

Aragorn had heard him and so replied. “ That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Gimli.” 

Gimli scoffed, “Recover my…”

Legolas was acting antsy, for an elf. “We should leave now.”

Aragorn had finished unloading “No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness.” 

“It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it.” Legolas replied ominously. 

At this point, I turned away from the conversation to help Sam start a fire to cook on. We got a small one going, and Sam started to organize the supplies. 

Laimë came out of the woods after a time. I went to place her saddle back on her. After that, I let her graze

. 

\----------------------

“Where’s Frodo,” Merry asked. 

We had all been resting, in preparation for leaving that night. Sam sits up with a start. Aragorn's head snapped around and his eyes flew to Boromir's shield which lay abandoned by his gear. Legolas, Aragorn, and I scrambled up and started looking for the missing pair. I mounted Laimë, and we split up to cover more ground.

I found Frodo on the steps of the ruins of Amon Hen. “Frodo?” I dismounted. 

“It has taken Boromir.” Frodo was resigned. I knew what the “it” he was speaking of was. 

Aragorn came up behind me. “Where is the ring?” Frodo started to back away from us. 

“Stay away!” Frodo yelled at us. 

Aragorn looked slightly heartbroken. “Frodo, I swore to protect you.”

“As did I,” I added.

Frodo looked up at us sadly. “Can you protect me from yourselves?” Frodo uncurled his fist, and in his palm laid the ring. Aragorn's eyes were drawn to it. 

Frodo continued. “Would you destroy it?”

Aragorn tore his eyes away and knelt in front of Frodo. “I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor.” 

“And I would have laid down my life, if necessary,” I added. 

“I know,” Frodo said regretfully. “Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand.”

Aragorn and I nodded, understanding his plan. Before anything else could be said, I heard some noise and froze. 

“Go, Frodo!” I drew my knives, as Aragorn drew his sword. 

Frodo hesitated. 

“Run! Run,” Aragorn urged. Frodo scrambled away just as several Urik-hai burst out of the woods. 

We fought them around the ruins, but we were soon overpowered, even with me sending busts of ice at the advancing Urik-hai. I also had to protect Laimë. They came too fast and in too many numbers. Just as we were about to be overwhelmed, an orc sprouted an elvish arrow from its chest. 

Legolas came running out of the woods, with Gimli not far behind. With their assistance, Aragorn and I were able to push back the Urik-hai. 

We had cut down about a quarter of the enemy when a horn sounded through the valley. 

“The horn of Gondor! Boromir!” Aragorn set off in the direction of the Horn, as the rest of us followed. I remounted Laimë. 

We arrived just in time to see a third arrow hit Boromir in the chest. I flew off Laimë and rushed to the captain to try to stop the bleeding, while Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli dispatched the remaining Urik-hai. 

Aragorn landed on his knees beside me. He also tried to help slow the blood flow. 

Boromir roused. “They took the little ones. Frodo...where is Frodo?” He whispered in pain. 

Aragorn replied quietly. “I let Frodo go.”

Boromir held Aragorn's gaze. “Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him.”

Aragorn reassured him. “The ring is beyond our reach now.”

Boromir was panting from the pain. “Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all.”

Aragorn shook his head. “No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor.”

He tried to bind Boromir's wound, with strips from an extra tunic. 

Boromir weakly pushed him off. “Leave it! It is over, the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin, Aragorn. 

Aragorn grabbed Boromir’s hand. “I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you. I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail.”

Boromir corrected him. “Our people, our people…”

Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hand. Boromir's fingers tighten around the hilt. 

Boromir continued. “I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King.” He took his last breath, closed his eyes, and went slack. Aragorn laid Boromir down. 

“Be at peace, son of Gondor.” Aragorn bent and kissed Boromir's forehead. “They will look for his coming from the white tower, but he will not return.”

We were all soloum as we prepared Boromir’s body in one of the boats. His sword was laid on his chest with his hands holding the hilt, and his personal items arrayed around him. Aragorn had taken his arm braces as tokens of remembrance. 

The boat was sent down the river. As it made its way towards the fall, I started to sing. 

_ Through Rohan over fen and field _

_ where the long grass grows _

_ The West Wind comes walking, _

_ and about the walls, it goes.  _

_ What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight? _

_ Have you seen Boromir the Tall, by moon or by starlight? _

_ I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey, _

_ I saw him walk in empty lands until he passed away _

_ Into the shadows of the North, I saw him then no more. _

_ The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor _

_ O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar, _

_ But you came not from the empty lands where no men are. _

_ From the mouths of the Sea, the South Wind flies, _

_ from the sandhills and the stones, _

_ The wailing of the gulls it bears, _

_ and at the gate, it moans. _

_ What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve? _

_ Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve. _

_ Ask not of me where he doth dwell – so many bones there lie, _

_ On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky, _

_ So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea. _

_ Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me! _

_ O Boromir! Beyond the gate, the seaward road runs south, _

_ But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth. _

_ From the Gate of the Kings the North Wind rides, _

_ and past the roaring falls, _

_ And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. _

_ What news from the North, O mighty wind, _

_ do you bring to me today? _

_ What news of Boromir the bold? For he is long away. _

_ Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. _

_ There many foes he fought, _

_ His cloven shield, his broken sword, _

_ they to the water brought. _

_ His head so proud, his face so fair, _

_ his limbs they laid to rest, _

_ And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, _

_ bore him upon its breast. _

_ O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze, _

_ To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days. _

_ * Song lyrics belong to Tolkien, and the tune to Karliene _

The song ended just as the boat went over the edge of the falls. 

We spent another moment in silence, then we started to move. 

“ It has all been in vain...the Fellowship has failed.” Gimli sat heavily on a log. 

Aragorn shook his head in disagreement. “Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left.” He went to his pack and strapped on his hunting knife. “Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc.”

We all started grinning. I mounted Laimë and drew Gimli up behind me. As soon as we grabbed what essentials we needed, we were off. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

We had to travel swiftly. There was little to no rest. Periodically, Aragorn would put his ear to the ground and monitor how far ahead the Urik-hai were. 

When one of us needed a rest, they switched off with me on Laimë. Gimli got to stay on all the time, as he was a better sprinter than long-distance being. Not that he got it better, the terrain was bumpy and hard. 

At one point, Aragorn stopped and crouched in the mud. I came up behind him and saw what he had stopped for. It was a leaf broach from a Lothlorien cloak. 

“Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall,” Aragorn whispered.

“They may yet be alive.” Legolas started to smile. 

“Less than a day ahead of us. Come,” Aragorn agreed. He took off again. 

\-------------------

It took another day of traveling before the landscape started to change. 

We paused on a large boulder. “Rohan. Home of the horse-lords.” Aragorn announced. “There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us.” 

Legolas ran ahead a little to a higher boulder. 

“Legolas, what do your elf eyes see, “Aragon yelled to him. 

“ The Uruks turn northeast. They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!” He peered into the distance. I focused on the direction Legolas was looking in. When I concentrated, I could see the small figures running in the distance. 

“Saruman,” Aragon whispered. He shot off with renewed vigor. 

Legolas followed first, muttering, “They’ve run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them.”

\-----------------------

That next morning, Legolas looked at the rising sun. “A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.” That sentence doubled our pace. 

It was another half-day of running before we stopped again. We hid behind a large rock as a contingent of horse riders passed us. I stood in front of Laimë and cloaked, to hide her. 

Before we could stop him, Aragorn stepped out and called to them. “Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?” We stepped out as well, but I pulled up my hood. 

The group turned around and came charging back towards us. They surrounded us and leveled their spears.

Their leader, who I recognized as Éomer, spoke first.    
  


“ What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf, and a cloaked figure have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!”

Gimli did not like the tone of that question. “ Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine.” 

Éomer handed his spear to another rider and got off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli’s shoulder as he moved forward.

Éomer spoke again. “I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.”

I summoned a ball of fire, as Legolas nocked an arrow. 

“You would die before your stroke fell!” Legolas had his arrow in Éomer’s face. 

Aragorn stepped between us and motioned for us to lower our weapon/fireball. We did as he introduced us, albeit reluctantly.“ I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Jade the Green. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king.”

“Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe.” Éomer seemed to recognize Aragorn’s name, so accepted the rest of our identities and took off his helmet. “Not even his own kin.” At that, the rest of the men raised their spears. “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is made of those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets.” 

“ We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They’ve taken two of our friends captive,” Aragorn explained.

Éomer shook his head. “The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night. 

Gimli interrupted urgently. “But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?”

Aragorn elaborated, “ They would be small, only children to your eyes. 

Éomer replied. “We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them.”

He pointed to a smoking pile in the distance. 

Gimli gasped. “Dead?”

Éomer nodded. “I am sorry.” He turned and whistled. “Hasufel! Brego!” Two horses walked forward. “May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell.” Éomer remounted his steed. “Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!” The last part was directed to his men. 

The group departed, and we were left alone again. 

“Let us ride, and see what we can find.” Aragorn directed us. 

“I can tell you one thing to ease your minds. I did not want to say it with an audience,” I said as we mounted. “Merry and Pippin are alive. I can feel their minds, though where they are, I cannot say.”

“This lifts a great weight off my chest,” Aragorn sighed in relief.

When we arrived at the burn pile, Legolas and I had to cover our noses. The smell was overpowering to us. Gimli dismounted and started to look around. Aragorn dismounted as well. He got on his knees and started to survey the ground. Something caught his eye.

“A hobbit lay here, and there, the other.” He started describing. “ Their hands were bound, but their bonds were cut.” Aragorn held up a broken length of thick rope. He started moving away in a crouch. “They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle…”

“And into Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?” Gimli finished for him. 

I shook my head and moved forward with Laimë. “Regardless, we must follow them.”

Aragorn nodded and moved forward with me. Legolas went as well. Gimli was last to enter the forest. 

\--------------------

We followed a trail of blood, determined to be orc blood by Gimli  _ tasting _ it, of all things. We were led deep into the forest. At some point, Aragorn stopped and looked questioningly at the ground. 

“ These are strange tracks.”

Gimli was looking warily around. “The air is so close here.”

Legolas was looking at the trees in wonder. “This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory, and anger.” 

We heard groans reverberating through the forest, and Gimli raised his ax.

Legolas came closer to us. “The trees are speaking to each other.” 

Aragorn looked around and whispered, “Gimli! Lower your ax.”

Gimli did as he was told, but not without some grumbling. 

Legolas jerked his head to our left. “Aragorn, Jade, nad nâ ennas!” (Something is out there.)

“Man cenich?” (What do you see?) Aragorn questioned. 

“The White Wizard approaches.” Legolas changed back to the common tongue.

Aragorn drew his sword, as Legolas and Gimli readied their own weapons. “Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. We must be quick.”

With a yell, the three swung around to attack. I quickly grab Gimli’s ax, Legolas’s arrow, and Aragorn’s sword and held them immobile in the air. 

“Stay your weapons,” I called. Before I could explain, we had to cover our eyes from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

He spoke, “ You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits.”

“Where are they?” Aragorn demanded.

The White Wizard spoke softly. “They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?”

Aragorn was frustrated. “Who are you? Show yourself!”

The bright light faded. In its place stood Gandalf. 

“Your trial is over, then.” Aragorn was slightly disbelieving. 

Gandalf nodded, “ Yes, through fire and water until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done.”

“Gandalf,” Gimli said as he stood up. 

Gandalf turned to him. “Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.”

At last, I spoke. “Gandalf, I am glad you made it back to us.”

Gandalf looked towards me and smiled. “As am I, my dear girl.”

With that, we started to walk through the forest. Gandalf was leading and had put on a grey cloak over his white robes. Our group exited the forest and stopped near the treeline. 

Gandalf spoke to us again. “One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed.” He gave a long whistle that seemed to carry over the whole plain.    
  


Soon, we could hear hoofbeats. A white stallion came over the crest of a hill. He stopped in front of Gandalf. 

Legolas was amazed. “That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.”

“Shadowfax,” Gandalf confirmed, stroking the stallion’s mane. “He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers.”

He mounted and motioned for us to do so as well. Aragorn got Brego and Legolas and Gimli got Hasufel. I rode Laimë, of course. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

It took us the rest of the day to reach Edoras. It would have taken longer but it seemed that Shadowfax was lending strength to the rest of our horses. 

“Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman’s hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here,” Gandalf told us as we approached the gate. We rode through the town, which was eerily quiet. 

“You’ll find more cheer in a graveyard,” Gimli commented. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aragorn glancing up to where Éowyn had been standing, but she was gone. Before we got off our horses, I tucked every weapon I had on me into my pocket space. I did not want any unsavory hands getting them. 

At the steps, we dismounted and handed our hoses off to some stable boys. Our group made our way up the stairs to the main hall. Several guards stopped us at the door. 

The lead guardsman, Hàma, addressed us. “I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue.” Saying the last name, there was visible disgust on his face. 

Gandalf nodded for the others to give up their weapons. They did so, but not without some reluctance. Legolas warned off the soldiers by giving his knives a skilled twirl as he was handing them over.

When we were done, Hàma motioned at Gandalf’s staff. “Your staff.” 

Gandalf seemed to wilt a little, in a second looking like just an old man who needed a walking stick. “Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?” I came up beside Gandalf and took his arm for effect. 

Hàma seemed to hesitate, but let us in. We entered the hall to see an old man on the throne. He looked close to death, with clouded eyes and snow-white hair. A hunched man in black robes sat next to him. 

As we walked up, He leaned over and whispered into the king's ear. I could hear what he said thanks to my elven hearing. 

“My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He’s a herald of woe.” Grima’s voice sounded almost like hissing. 

“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King,” Gandalf observed. We stopped a respectful distance away from the throne. While Gandalf spoke, the rest of us were watching a group of hostile-looking men. 

“He’s not welcome.” I heard Grima hiss into Théoden’s ear. 

“Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow,” Theoden rasped 

Grima nodded patronizingly, not that the king could notice. “A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest.”

Gandalf rounded on Grima. “Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!”

Grina was thrown back a little in his chair and seemed to not be able to speak for a second.

Gandalf threw off his cloak, revealing his white robes and staff. Gríma gasped and stood up. “His staff! I told you to take the wizard’s staff!” 

At Grima’s yelling, the ruffians we had been watching attacked. Of course, they were not much of a match for our group. While we were fighting, I could hear Gandalf talking to Théoden in the background. 

We made quick work of our attackers. Grima tried to escape but was caught by Gimli under his boot. Gimli held Grima there for judgment after Gandalf was done. “I would stay still if I were you.” I heard Gimli growl. 

I turned my attention back to Gandalf and Théoden. Théoden was being pressed into the back of his throne by Gandalf’s magic. Gandalf was speaking. 

“I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.” 

Behind me, I could hear Éowyn being held back by Aragorn. 

Théoden spoke, but Saruman’s voice came out. “If I go. . . Théoden dies.” 

Gandalf thrust his staff out farther and pushed Théoden’s body farther into the back of his throne. “You did not kill me, you will not kill him!” 

“ Rohan is mine,” Saruman yelled. Théoden’s body lunged out of the throne at Gandalf.

“Begone!!” Gandalf’s voice echoed with power as he struck Théoden. Théoden was knocked back into his throne. He slumped forward in the chair. I could feel Éowyn run past me as Aragorn releases her to her uncle’s side. Théoden’s head rose, and we could all see his face begin to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes.

The king looked to his niece and smiled. “I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn.” He looked up. “ Gandalf.” 

Gandalf smiled and lowered his staff. “Breathe the free air again, my friend.” 

Théoden stood shakily. “Dark have been my dreams of late.” 

“Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.” Gandalf nudged. 

Háma ran up with Théoden’s sword. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and then drew it, gazing upon the shiny steel. Behind me, I could hear Gríma try to escape but be pulled back by Gimli. At the noise, Théoden’s gaze turned to Gríma. Théoden moved quickly and grabbed Gríma by the collar. Everyone in the hall followed the king as he left the hall and proceeded to throw Grima down the front stairs. 

Grima crumpled at the bottom of the stairs and got to his knees. “Argh! I've only ever served you, my lord!”

Théoden advanced towards Gríma, his sword firmly in his hand. “Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!”

Grima continued to plead with the enraged king. “Send me not from your side.”

Théoden raised his sword to kill Gríma. Aragorn rushed to grab the king’s arm and hold him back. 

“No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account.”

Grima saw his chance and scrambled to his feet. He pushed through the crowd that had formed. “Get out of my way!” He rushed into the stables and burst out on a horse. He exited the gates going who knew where.

After a moment, Hama called, “Hail, Théoden king!”

The crowd knelt in homage before Théoden. Aragorn and the rest of us knelt as well, in deference to the King. When we rose, Théoden turned to go back into the hall but stopped. He looked up as he remembered something. 

“Where is Théodred,” He asked. “Where is my son?” 

Gandalf frowned sadly. He approached Théoden and led him off. The rest of us moved back into the hall, sensing it was a private conversation. 

\------------------------

We were shown a table in which food was set, but the quiet was not to last long. Not fifteen minutes later, Gandalf and Théoden came back, with two children they’d found, a boy and girl. Éowyn ran to get them blankets and something to eat. When she came back, the children told their story in between bites of stew. 

“ They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree.”

I could hear the little girl ask where her mother was. 

Gandalf was sitting next to Théoden, where Grima used to be. “This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight.” He leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden’s chair. Théoden looked at his hand warily. 

Aragorn, who had been sitting nearby eating with Gimli, added his thoughts. “ You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.” 

Théoden waved his hand in dismissal. “They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.”   
  


“Open war is upon you,” Aragorn pressed. “Whether you would risk it or not.”

Théoden approached Aragorn. “When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan.” 

“Then what is the king’s decision?” I rose as well.

“ We will make for Helms’ Deep,” Théoden ordered. “Though, who are you. I assume someone important given your company.”

I nodded and bowed, introducing myself.

“I am Jade the Green, a wizard sent here to travel with Gandalf, or whomever Gandalf asks me to. I am a formidable fighter, among my other skills.”   
  


The others all made signs of agreement with my introduction. 

Théoden nodded, accepting the answer.

\--------------------------

  
  


Our group gathered what supplies we had unpacked, and made our way to the stables. I could hear Hama announcing what was happening to the people. 

“By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm’s Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need.”

“Helm’s Deep!” Gimli grumbled. “They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?”

Aragorn tried to placate him. “He’s only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm’s Deep has saved them in the past.” 

As we entered the stables, Gandal gave his opinion. “There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he’s leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold.” 

Aragorn stopped and turned to face Gandalf. “They will hold.” 

We had reached Shadowfax's stall. Gandalf mounted. “The Grey Pilgrim... that’s what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I’ve walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East.”

Aragorn opened the stall door. “ Go.”

At Gandalf's urging, Shadowfax leapt forward. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The city was soon ready, and so we set out. The people formed a long column, with soldiers spaced periodically along the sides. We rode near the front. I was on Laimë in between Aragorn, who was on Brego, and Gimli, who was on Hasufel. Éowyn was walking alongside Gimli, holding Hasufel’s reins. They were talking.

“It’s true you don’t see many Dwarf women. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they’re often mistaken for Dwarf men.” Gimli said laughingly. 

Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn. Aragorn gestured and whispered, “It’s the beards.” Gimli didn’t notice. 

“And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!” 

At that, Éowyn laughed gaily. Gimli laughed along with her. “Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!!”

Hausfeld suddenly reared up and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump. Éowyn gasped and rushed to help him. Gimli struggled to get up, but he did his best to brush it off. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate.”

Éowyn turned around with the wind blowing in her hair and the sunlight on her face. I looked over at Aragorn. He had a far off look and a small smile on his face as if remembering a fond moment. I left him to his memories. 

\---------------------------

We stopped for a break, and Aragorn and I were sitting together. He was smoking, while I was laying back enjoying the warm sunlight on my face. I looked up to see Éowyn was coming toward us with a pot of stew. 

“I made some stew. It isn’t much, but it’s hot.”

I looked up at her and smiled. “Thank you, but I have already eaten.”

“I haven’t.” Aragorn took the bowl and spoon Éowyn handed him. He took a bite and paused. “It’s good, really.”

Éowyn smiled and turned away. Aragorn looked at his bowl in mild disgust as he went to pour it out, but then Éowyn turned back around. He quickly righted the bowl and scalded his hands on the stew that spill over the sides.

“My uncle told me a strange thing,” Éowyn said. Aragorn and I were both trying to keep straight faces, but for two entirely different reasons. 

“He said that you went to war with my grandfather, but he must be mistaken.”

Aragorn looked up at her. “King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time.”

Éowyn’s face was one of disbelief. She knelt down. “Then you must be at least sixty.”

Aragorn shook his head slightly.

“Seventy?”

Again, he shook his head.

“Surely you cannot be eighty?”

Aragorn smiled and said softly, “Eighty-seven”

Éowyn was astonished. “Eighty-seven.” She stood again. “You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Numenor blessed with a long life.”

Aragorn nodded. 

Éowyn got flustered. “Please, eat.” She quickly strode away. 

Aragorn poured out the rest of his soup, then turned towards me. He gave me a disgusted look. It broke me and I bust out laughing. 

“You knew,” He accused. “ Why would you let me eat that.”

I was still chuckling. “Here, give me your hands, then I will give you something that is edible.” He held them out and I took them in mine. I cooled my hands to sooth his scalded skin. 

“I knew what she was going to ask, and it was the easiest way for her to see that you are unavailable. She deserves to find someone who loves her, not pine over a man who’s heart belongs to another. ”

Aragorn looked thoughtful at that. Then I added, “ And, it was fun watching you try and keep a straight face.”

“Hey!”

I burst out laughing again at his affronted face. I then reached into my pocket space and pulled out some dried meat I had packed in Rivendell. That appeased him slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

There was shouting coming from ahead of us. 

“ All riders to the front of the column!”

Gimli, who was back in his saddle, and I exchanged glances. We then spurred our horses on to the front. Gimli had some trouble getting his stallion to move, but after I connected minds with his steed and impressed my directions on it, there was no further trouble. In the distance, I could hear Éowyn herding the women and children behind us. 

“Make for the lower ground! Stick together!”

When we arrived at the front, Legolas used a fancy move to remount Hasufel. Upon seeing all the warg riders charging at us, I drew my long knives. The Rohan men, along with our group, engaged the wargs head-on. 

The fight was fast-paced. I was slaying wargs and their riders left and right. Over the din of the battle, I heard Gimli yelling.

“Bring your pretty face to my ax!”

Before anything more could be heard, another warg rider took my attention. 

It took about an hour for the Rohirrim to clean up the last of the orcs and wargs. When the last one was killed, I scanned the hills for my companions. In no time, I spotted Legolas and Gimli. I made my way over to them, then dismounted Laimë.

“Where is Aragon,” I asked as I approached.

“We do not know,” Legolas replied. “Let us look. I have a bad feeling.”

We looked over the battlefield. When we drew near the cliff, we could hear an orc laughing. We spotted him the ground with a mortal wound, but he was still alive. Legolas rushed over and held his knife to the creature’s throat. 

Gimli and I came up behind Legolas. Gimli looked down at the orc in disgust and questioned him. 

“Tell me what happened and I will have my companion ease your passing.”

The creature gave a wet laugh. “He’s dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff.” 

Legolas looked toward the edge of the cliff and grabbed the orc by his chest strap. “ You lie!” 

The orc just laughed, then he died. Legolas looked down and found the Evenstar pendant in the orc’s hand. He took it and ran to the edge of the cliff and stopped. Gimli and I went to stand beside him. We all looked down at the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Behind us, I could hear Théoden shouting orders to his men. 

“Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead.”

Legolas’s face was one of perplexed anger. I could see that he wanted to look for our friend. Gimli looked the same way. I put my hands on their shoulders and handed Laimë’s reins to Legolas. 

“Go with Théoden to Helm’s Deep. Make preparations there. I will go and look for Aragorn. Tell Théoden where I’ve gone if he asks.”

The two beings looked to me as I said this. I smiled at them. Then stepped off the cliff, only to hover in the air. I turned to face my companions.

“Take care of Laimë for me, will you?” 

Legolas nodded. “She will be waiting for your return.”

With that, I flew off down into the ravine. 

\-----------------------

I made my way down the river using my eyes and my mind to scan for signs of Aragorn. It took a good few hours for me to find anything. The river’s current was swift. 

My mind brushed a spark of intelligent life. I looked over to where it was coming from and saw a figure lying on the bank. Brego, who we had thought lost in the battle, was nudging Aragorn’s face. 

I set down on the bank next to Aragorn and knelt beside him, gently pushing Brego out of the way. He was more than a little banged up, with a cut on one arm along with numerous bruises and small lacerations, but overall he was in moving condition. I gently patted his face.

“Aragorn, Aragorn. Wake up.”

It took a few seconds of this for him to rouse. He opened his eyes slowly.

“Jade?” His voice was raspy.

“It’s me, Aragorn. You took a bit of a fall.” I smiled at him.

“It appears I did,” he joked back. 

I started to lift him. “Come on, let’s get you on Brego. We need to make our way to Helm’s Deep. Though I hope you know the way, I sure don’t.”

Aragorn chuckled softly at that. I brought over Brego, who seemed to know exactly what to do. The horse got down on his stomach right next to Aragorn. I helped Aragorn onto Brego’s back. Brego stood up, taking Aragorn with him. I flew up and sat behind Aragorn to hold him steady. He looked as if he would fall off at any second. 

Aragorn took the reigns and nudged Brego into a gentle walk. We found a path and made our way out of the ravine and onto the hills. As we traveled, I heated my hands and gently rubbed Aragorn’s arms and back, to warm him and semi-dry his clothing. 

We rode for some time before something went amiss. I pulled Brego to a stop behind a boulder. Aragorn turned to question me, but I motioned for him to not talk. I connected our minds. 

_ ‘ There are many Urik-hai marching across the hills in front of us,’  _ I thought. _ _

Aragorn started at my voice in his head but quickly understood. I showed him a mental picture of all the lights that signified the Urik-hai minds. The image was glowing like a river of light.

_ ‘How many are there, do you think? You are better with numbers than I am,’  _ I asked Aragorn.

_ ‘Ten thousand strong, at least. We must inform Theoden.” _

_ “Agreed,”  _ I replied. 

I maneuvered Brego to give the column a wide birth. I held Aragorn tighter as we quickened our pace. 

\--------------------

With us going faster, we caught sight of the fortress within the next hour. We paused on the last hill. Aragorn spoke. 

“Annon Allen, Jade, Mellon nîn! Mae carnen, Brego. (Thank you, Jade, my friend. Well done, Brego.)

Aragorn patted Brego on the neck. 

“Glassen,” I answered with a smile. (My joy)

\--------------------

We approached the gates, and there were cries to open in. As we passed, many of the villagers looked at us in awe. When we reached the main hall, I helped Aragorn dismount. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he leaned on me. A crowd started to form. 

“Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I’m gonna kill him!” Gimli’s voice broke through the buzz of noise. He emerged from the crowd smiling. “You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!” He hugged Aragorn. “Bless you, laddie!” He released Aragorn and rounded on me. 

“And you, lass. You bought him back alive! Bless you, as well!” Gimli hugged me, which I gladly returned. 

When we broke away from each other, Aragorn grabbed Gimli’s attention with a question. 

“Gimli, where is the king?”

Gimli gestured to the hall. Aragorn, leaning on me, made his way to the doors. We are intercepted by Legolas. 

“Le ab-dollen,” he observed. (You’re late.) 

I smiled. Legolas paused and looked at Aragorn’s wounds.

“ You look terrible.”

That got a smile out of Aragorn, Legolas returned it.

Legolas extended his hand and opened it to reveal Aragorn’s Evenstar pendant. Aragorn takes it and with his free hand, clasps Legolas on the shoulder. Legolas returned the gesture. 

“ Annon Allen.” (Thank you.) Aragorn said, then he moved past him, still leaning on me, but getting better. Legolas and Gimli followed us.

I mentally pushed open the large doors, not having the hands to do it manually. Everyone in the room turned to stare at us, including the king. I helped Aragorn forward to deliver his report on the army of Urik-Hai. 

I left Aragorn standing and talking with Théoden while I looked for a chair for Aragorn. I came back to Aragorn telling Théoden of the Urik-Hai’s numbers.

“... All Isengard is emptied.” I gently pushed Aragorn into the chair. He didn't fight, telling me how much his fall really took out of him. I sat next to him to tend to his arm. I pulled a jar of dried athelas out of my pocket space and got to work.

“How many?” Théoden was concerned. 

“Ten thousand strong at least,” Aragorn told him the same thing he had told me. 

“Ten thousand?!” Théoden’s eyes went wide.

Aragon was grave. “It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall.”

Théoden’s face became resolute, and he walked off aways to Hama, throwing over his shoulder. “Let them come!”

Hama bowed his head as his king approached. Théoden started to give him orders. 

“ I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall.” 

Hama nodded his head and moves off to carry out his orders. Théoden turned and addressed our group again. 

“We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or sets foot inside the Hornburg.”

Gimli spoke up from where he was standing behind Aragorn.

“This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad.”

“I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep.” Théoden replied, slightly harsh.

Gimli seemed a little miffed. Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli’s shoulder. 

Théoden continued. “They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman’s hordes will pillage and burn, we’ve seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them.”

“They do not come to destroy Rohan’s crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child.” Aragorn started to rise slightly from his chair. I held him down, as I wasn’t done with his arm, and he needed to rest. 

The king drew close to Aragorn’s chair. “What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance.” He turned away and started to pace. 

“Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid.” Aragorn tried to reason with him.

“And who will come? Elves? Dwarves?,” Théoden scoffed. “We are not so lucky in our friends like you are. The old alliances are dead.”

“Gondor will answer,” Aragon suggested quietly. 

Théoden stopped pacing and turned towards us. “Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon –” He cut himself off. “No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone.” He walked away, calling out orders to his men. “Get the women and children into the caves.” 

I finished bandaging Aragorn’s arm with an athelas paste, and discreetly pushed some of my raw energy into his body, not enough to change him in any way, but enough to bolster his body for the coming fight. We made our way down to the armory, to asses the situation down there. 

Soldiers were handing out swords and bows to older men and young boys. Aragorn was the first to comment, picking up a battered sword and throwing it back down.

“ Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers.”

“Most have seen too many winters,” Gimli agreed.

“Or too few,” Legolas added. “Look at them. They’re frightened. I can see it in their eyes.”

The men around us fell silent. Legolas switched languages. “Boe a hûn: neled herein dan caer menig!” (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)

“Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)” Aragorn reasoned.

Legolas was giving off feelings of despair and sadness. “Aragorn, men I ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!” (Aragorn, we are warriors. They are not. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

Aragorn switched back to the common tongue in his irritation. “Then I will die as one of them!” He paused, then walked away.

Legolas made as if to go after him, but Gimli stopped him.

“ Let him go, lad. Let him be.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Aragon had returned to the armory and was donning his battle gear. I had already changed into my mine and secured my weapons on my person. I was meditating there, as the armory was one of the quieter places in the fortress at the moment. Laimë was safe in one of the halls. I didn’t want her to be killed. 

I opened my eyes as I heard faint footsteps approach. It was Legolas. He walked up to Aragorn and handed him his sword. Legolas smiled.

“We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair.”

Aragorn returns the smile. “Ú-moe edhored, Legolas.” (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)

They clap each other on the shoulders and looked up as Gimli entered. He was struggling with a chain mail shirt. 

“If we had more time I’d get this adjusted,” He muttered. Gimli dropped the bundle and the chain mail landed with its length right to the floor. “It’s a little tight across the chest.”

I chuckled softly, but before I could comment, a horn sounded. Our heads all jerked towards the noise. 

“That is no orc horn,” Legolas said as he rushed up the steps to the battlements. We quickly followed him. 

We exited the doors to the sight of an army of Lothlórien Elves marching up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They were led by Haldir. 

They stopped in front of Théoden, who had also come out at the horn. 

“How is this possible,” Théoden asked, astonished. 

Haldir’s voice was quiet but strong. “I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance.”

He smiled in the direction of our group. Aragorn walked forward.

“Mae govannen, Haldir.” (Welcome, Haldir) He gave the traditional elven motion of greeting, then grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace. 

I had to snicker at how stunned Haldir was before he hugged Aragorn back lightly.

“You are most welcome!” Aragorn said as he stepped back. 

Haldir turned back to Théoden. “We are proud to fight alongside men, once more.”

“Our thanks,” Théoden said, still a little stunned. 

After Théoden had left, Haldir turned to me. “ We have brought what you requested of my Lady, Heri Tirmo. (Lady Watcher) 

He motioned to some elves. They brought forward six crates. I knelt to open one and found it full of arrowheads. Each crate had to hold at least several hundred.

I rose and smiled at Haldir. “ Annon Allen, Marchwarden, and please thank Lady Galadriel when you next see her. ” (Thank you.) 

“I will do so,” he replied. He then turned back to his troops and started to order the archers into positions on the outer wall.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and I also made our way to the top of the wall. Along the way, I acquired a large waist pouch. I floated the crates behind me, and when we got into position, I set them down next to the arrow barrel. I filled my pouch and went to stand next to my friends.

We stood on the battlements as we watched the sea of orcs, lit by torches, advance. Gimli was standing beside Legolas and me behind a wall. We were surrounded by elven archers. He was grumbling and straining to look above the wall.

“ You could have picked a better spot”

Legolas and I just smirked. 

Aragorn approached us after making one last round of the outer wall. He stopped and stood with us. 

“Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let’s hope it lasts the night,” Gimli said to him.

“Your friends are with you, Aragorn,” Legolas reassured.

“Let us hope they last the night,” Gimli responded with morbid humor. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed and it began to rain. While the Uruk-hai army continued to march at the fortress, I could barely see an Uruk-hai leader step on a rock outcrop. 

Aragorn started to give commands to the elves standing near us. 

“A Eruchîn, ú-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!” (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

The Urik-Hai stopped in front of the outer wall.

Gimli was jumping and straining to see over the wall. “What’s happening out there?” 

“Shall I describe it to you?” Legolas grinned down at him. “Or would you like me to find you a box?”

Both Gimli and I laughed at that. 

The Uruk-hai to started to roar and thump their spears furiously. Suddenly, a man lost his grip and released his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. It slowly fell, and the Uric-Hai fell silent.

“Dartho!” Aragon yelled and held his hand up. (Hold!)

I took that as my cue. “Good luck,” I tell Legolas and Gimli as I rise into the air. With my black clothing, the Uric-Hai didn’t see me. I went high enough to give me a good view of the battlefield, then hovered in the air.

With a cry, the Uruk-hai leader thrust his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army started to charge. 

“ Tangado halad!” I could hear Aragorn yell. (Prepare to fire!)

I mentally grabbed several of my arrowheads and had them hovering in the air as I picked out my targets. I also phased so as to let any arrows pass through me.

“Leithio I philinn!” I heard. (Release the arrows!)

I immediately started to fire my arrowheads into any orc that I could see. Going for the eyes was especially deadly. 

When I ran out of arrowheads, I quickly flew back down and filled my pouch again. I was back in the air in seconds, firing at more orcs. I worked to save anyone I could. This went on for as long as I had arrowheads. 

When I eventually ran out, I drew my long knives and landed next to Legolas. We fought together for a time before something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Some Urik-Hai were carrying two spiked bomb-looking things. They were trying to put them under the small culvert at the base of the outer wall.

“Cover me,” I yelled to Legolas. He nodded and kept any attackers away. I sheathed my knives so I could use my hands. 

I reached out and mentally grabbed both spike balls. I hurled them into the Urik-Hai’s ranks and manipulated a nearby torches’ fire into igniting them. The explosion created a huge hole in the Urik-hai’s ranks. 

Once that job was taken care of, I turned around and took out my knives again. Legolas grinned at my display of power and kept fighting. 

As I was fighting, I happened to spot Haldir fighting on a wall. An orc came up behind him and was about to stab him in the back. I quickly grabbed a sword that was lying about and hurled it at the orc. It speared it just in time. Haldir looked over to see the orc fell to the ground. He caught my eye and made a quick salute in my direction as thanks. 

Haldir safe, well, as safe as one could be in a battle, I turned back to my more immediate opponents. 

“Jade!” I heard over the din. I turned towards the sound to see Aragorn motioning me over to him and Gimli. I fought my way over.

“What do you need,” I asked, almost having to shout. 

“We are needed at the gate,” Aragorn replied before he took off. 

Gimli and I followed him down to the gate, where Uric-Hai had busted partway through.

“How long do you need?” Aragon asked Théoden.

“As long as you can give me,” Théoden replied.

  
Aragorn motioned us to a back passage that led to the other side of the wall. We glanced over the edge of the rock outcropping we were on, to survey the orcs on the causeway. 

“Come on! We can take ‘em!” Gimli was excited. 

Aragorn looked at the jump distance. “It’s a long way.” 

Gimli took a peek and then stepped back. He mumbled, “Toss me. “

Aragorn couldn’t quite hear him. “What?”

Gimli spoke louder. “I cannot jump the distance! You’ll have to toss me!”

Aragorn nodded and made to grab the back of Gimli’s tunic, but Gimli held up a hand.

“Don’t tell the Elf.”

I snicker as Aragorn tossed Gimli, himself following soon after. I simply flew over the gap and proceeded to kill any orc within knife distance. 

Soon, the last timbers were being placed on the gate. 

“Gimli! Aragorn! Jade! Get out of there!” Théoden yelled at us before the last wooden piece was laid. 

I turned to my companions. “ Hold them off.” 

I mentally grabbed their clothing and took off from the ground. I levitated them with me as I went, while they blocked any arrows or spears sent at us. 

I set them back down on the wall, then I got back to fighting. I had time to take down seven more opponents before I heard the breaking of wood, as the front gate was knocked off its hinges.

Uric-Hai came flooding in. 

“Fall back! Fall back!” Théoden was moving backward as he yelled. “They’ve broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!”

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and I all made our way into the Keep, calling to anyone we saw that was still fighting. We rushed inside, and as the last people came in, shut the doors and started to brace them with whatever we could find. I stood in front of the door and held my hands out to keep the door closed. This freed up more men to find bracing material. Behind me, I could hear Théoden speaking with despair. 

“The fortress is taken. It is over”

Aragorn, carrying a table to the door, paused. “You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it! … Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?” When there was no answer, he asked again. “Is there no other way?!”

Gamling came up and answered for his king. “There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many.”

“Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass” Aragorn ordered. “And barricade the entrance.” 

Théoden spoke again with despair. “So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?”

There was a pause before I hear Aragorn’s voice again. “Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them.” 

Théoden’s voice grew stronger. “For death and glory.” 

Aragorn contradicted him. “For Rohan. For your people.”

Gimli’s voice was heard next. “The sun is rising.”

I glanced up at a window to see faint light streaming through. I recalled Gandalf's words, to look for him in the east at the first light of the fifth day. 

Théoden’s moral was getting higher. “ Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!” 

The door was braced enough for me to let go, and I turned just in time to see Gimli run towards the door to Horn of Helm Hammerhand. Théoden continued. The rest of the men had assembled before him. 

“Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!” 

Aragorn appeared with Brego and Laimë, as others came forward with their steeds. Théoden mounted his horse as we did ours. He unsheathed his sword and held it out.

“Forth Eorlingas!!” He cried. 

We spurred our horses into a charge. I thrust a hand out to bust open the doors. Théoden led the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as we went. Without pause, we storm out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into a column of the waiting Uruk-hai. In the midst of battle, I looked east and saw a white rider against the rising sun.

“Gandalf,” I yelled. 

We kept fighting. The exiled Rohirrim came into view behind Gandalf. The Rohirrim and Gandalf charged down the slope. Half the Uruk-hai army turned to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders drew closer, the sun rose behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raised their hands, and spears, to shield their eyes. The riders crashed right into the Uruk-hai and engaged them in battle.

With the influx of fresh fighters, soon I could hear Théoden yelling, “Victory! We have victory!”

The Urik-Hai started to flee. We chased them for a time to make sure they would really leave, then circled back to tend to the wounded and dead. It took time, but soon we were sitting in the demolished hall, having a break. Gandalf was talking quietly to Aragorn in a corner, but I could still hear him.

“Sauron’s wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm’s Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

In the days after the battle, Gandalf convinced Théoden to ride with us to the Tower of Orthanc, to confront Saruman, while Éowyn led the people back to Edoras.

As we neared the circular wall surrounding the tower, we could see two figures sitting on it. It was Merry and Pippin. I smile as they caught sight of us. 

“Welcome, my lords and lady, to Isengard!” Merry spread his arms wide and smiled.

“You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking.” Gimli was both annoyed and glad. 

Pippen pipped up, with his mouth full. “We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good.”

Gimli was suddenly interested. “Salted pork?”

Gandalf shook his head, “Hobbits!”

Merry pointed towards the tower. “We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard.”

I was laughing at their antics, but soon we had to move on. Merry rode on Laimë with me, and Aragorn took Pippin on Brego. 

Our party made our way through the standing water towards the tower. Treebeard strode towards us, alarming the King and his people. 

“Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and the stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower.” He motioned towards the top of the tower. 

Gandalf nodded in greeting but got straight down to business. “And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard.” 

“Let's just have his head and be done with it,” Gimli suggested behind Legolas. 

Gandalf was quiet as he stared up the long length of the Dark Tower. “No. We need him alive. We need him to talk.”

A voice came down from above. “You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden-King, and made peace afterward. Can we not take council together as we once did, my lord?” 

We all looked up to see Saruman leaning over the edge of the tower. 

“Can we not have peace, you and I?”

Théoden spoke to the wizard. “We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold! And the children that lay dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang, for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace.”

“Crows! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame?” Saruman replied. “Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or, perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?!” By the end, he was shouting.

Gandalf was calm as he answered. “Your treachery has already cost many lives, thousands more are now at risk. You could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy’s council.”

Saruman’s voice turned smug. “So, you have come here for information. I have some for you. Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But, the great eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die. You know this, don’t you, Gandalf. You cannot think that ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor.”

I looked over at Aragorn, who was simply staring at Saruman.

“This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king!” He addressed the rest of our company. “Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love.” He turned back to Gandalf. “Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halflings, before you sent him to his doom? The path you have set him on can only lead to death,” He hissed.

Gimli was tired of the wizard’s words. “I’ve heard enough. Shoot him,” He urged Legolas. 

Legolas reached for an arrow, of the same mind as Gimli.

“No!” Gandalf held out a hand. “ Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared,” He yelled up to Saruman. This only served to enrage him.

“Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!” He sent a jet of fire at us from the base of his staff.

I raised a hand and dispelled the flames. Saruman was shocked that we were not dead. 

Gandalf had given him his last chance. “Saruman, your staff is broken.” At his words, Saruman’s staff fractured in his hand. 

Another figure came up behind Saruman. It was Grima. 

“Grima,” Théoden called, spotting his former servant. “You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down.”

“A man of Rohan,” Saruman bit out. “What is the House of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink and reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helm’s Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires.”

Théoden ignored Saruman and tried again with Grima. “Grima, come down. Be free of him.”

“Free,” Saruman yelled. “He will never be free.”

I could see Grima shaking his head. 

Saruman turned to Grima. “Cur!” He backhanded him across the face, knocking him to the floor. 

“Saruman! You are deep in the enemy’s council.” Gandalf called. “Tell us what you know.”

“You withdraw your guards, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here.” Saruman bargained. 

But, before anything else could be said, we saw Grima stab Saruman in the back. Legolas quickly shot an arrow into Grima’s stomach. Grima fell to the floor, while Saruman toppled over the side of the tower. He fell, onto a spike of a wheel in front of us. I heard the hobbits gasp at the gristly sight. 

Gandalf wasn’t phased. “Send word to all our allies and to any corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike.” Théoden nodded. 

There was a splash behind me. “Pippin!” I heard Aragorn shout. I turned around to see Pippin in the water and pulling something out. It was a black orb. 

“Well bless my bark,” Treebeard exclaimed. 

Gandalf’s voice was urgent. “Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad!”

Pippen didn't move, his eyes stared in wonder at the smooth black stone.

Gandalf urged again. “Quickly, now!”

Pippin reluctantly handed the Palantir to Gandalf, who immediately smothered it in his cloak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Tables were laden with food and barrels of wine. A banquet was laid ready for the returning soldiers. 

Théoden was standing at the head table, with Éomer to his right and Éowyn to his left. He raised his goblet. 

“ Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!”

Our Fellowship raised our cups with the rest of the people. “Hail!”

Then the celebration began. I wasn’t very adept at maneuvering around in large groups, so I stayed close to Legolas. We ate and drank, celebrating our victory. 

At one point Gimli challenged Legolas to a drinking competition. 

“So, It’s a drinking game,” Legolas clarified. 

Gimli nodded. “No pauses, no spills, and no regurgitation. The last one standing wins.”

“I think I’ll join, boys.” I walked up to the table to the jeers and yell from the watching men. 

“Go,”  Éomer started us off. 

I felt a little bad for Legolas and Gimli. They didn’t know that it would take a very strong drink to get me drunk, certainly not the light beer I was drinking. 

One by one, the other men started to either pass out or quit. Legolas, Gimli, and I were still going strong. 

“It’s the dwarves that go swimming with hairy women,” Gimli said before giving a loud belch. Soon, though, Gimli was starting to waver in his seat. 

Legolas stopped for a moment. “I feel something, a slight tingling in my fingers. I think it’s affecting me.”

Gimli heard. “ What did I say,” he slurred. “ He can’t hold his liquor.” Before he promptly passed out. Several men stooped to take him back to the room we had been given. 

Legolas and I kept going. It took another ten mugs for Legolas to admit defeat. I laughed and clapped him on the back good-naturedly. 

I made my way over to Gandalf and Aragorn. They were watching Merry and Pippin dance on top of a table, singing a drinking song.

_ Oh, you can search far and wide, _

_ You can drink the whole town dry. _

_ You`ll never find a beer so brown _

_ But you`ll never find a beer so brown _

_ As the one we`re drinking in our town. _

_ You can kick your fancy ales. _

_ You can drink ‘em by the flagon. _

_ But the only brew for the brave and true . . . _

_ Comes from the Green Dragon! _

Aragorn looked askance towards Gandalf. “No news of Frodo?”

Gandalf shook his head. “No word ... nothing.”

Aragorn stood quietly. “We still have time.” 

Gandalf turned quickly to Aragon. Aragon continued, “Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor. 

Gandalf watched our faces, seeking reassurance. “Do we know that?”

I looked up at Gandalf. “What does your heart tell you?”

Gandalf gave a small smile. “That Frodo is alive.” He continued, almost to himself. “Yes yes, he is alive.”

\-------------------------

The festivities wound down near midnight. Our group retired to our room to rest. I, of course, only slept for a few hours. When I woke, I got up and headed outside. Aragorn and Legolas were already out there. They were looking out across the sleeping city to the looming mountain range beyond, where dark clouds marked the sky. 

They simply glanced over at me as I stopped beside them. I crossed my legs and levitated to meditate. After a minute, I spoke. 

“The energy of the world is changing, getting darker. Evil is growing stronger,” I observed. 

“Yes,” Legolas nodded and looked at us. “The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving.” 

We fell silent again, and I went back to meditation. I was simply letting my mind drift when a presence swept past my mind. I quickly slammed up my mental shields and opened my eyes. I looked urgently at Legolas. 

He had turned to me as well. “I felt it too. He is here.”

We both turned and ran back to our room, where the presence was strongest. Aragon followed, sensing the urgency. 

Our group burst into our room to the sight of Pippin clutching the Palantir. With a sweep of my hand, I had the orb out of Pippin’s hands and floating in the air. Gandalf quickly threw a blanket over it. I set it down in a corner, careful to keep the blanket over it. 

Gandalf was crouched next to Pippin, who was on the ground, frozen. “Fool of a Took,” He admonished. He lifted the hobbit’s slumped head.

Merry was being held back by Aragorn. “Pippin!”

Pippin was trembling, and Gandalf calmed him. Pippin looked up at Gandalf. “Gandalf! Forgive me.” He looked away.

Gandalf was stern as he cupped Pippin’s face. “Look at me! What did you see?”

I gently looked into Pippin’s mind to see what he had seen, as he spoke disjointedly. “A tree ... There was a white tree . . . in a courtyard of stone . . . It was dead! The city was burning”

Gandalf zeroed in on that information. “Minas Tirith??? Is that what you saw?” 

Pippin was scared. “I saw . . . I saw him . . . I could hear his voice in my head.”

Gandalf looked concerned at that. “And what did you tell him? Speak!”

Pippin was calming, slightly. “He asked me my name, I didn't answer . . . he hurt me.” A the end, he got scared again.

“What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring,” Gandalf grilled Pippin. I withdrew from Pippin’s mind and went to stand with the rest of our group. 

\--------------------------

Théoden was standing in the Golden Hall, gravely listening to Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I look were standing to the side. 

“... There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; he might be a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring.” Gandalf told the king. “We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan.” He looked out at the gathered company. 

“Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing.” The Gandalf turned towards Aragorn and gave him a knowing look. “The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough left to challenge him.”

Théoden  listened intently but was saying nothing. 

Gandalf’s tone became cautionary. “Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King. If the beacons of Condor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!”

Théoden  held Gandalf's gaze. He spoke quietly. “Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?”

Aragorn spoke up. “I will go.”

Gandalf was quick to dissuade him. “No!” 

Aragorn turned to the wizard. “They must be warned.”

Gandalf nodded his head. “They will be.” He lowered his voice, but I could still hear him. “You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships.” 

He raised his voice again, so everyone could hear. “Understand this . . . things are now in motion that cannot be undone.” Gandalf turned on his heel and stared directly at a surprised Pippin. “I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!” 

\----------------------------

The next dawn, I was walking quickly next to Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin. Gandalf and Pippin were preparing to leave. 

“Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry! Gandalf said as he walked. The hobbits had fallen behind a little and were talking. 

Pippin caught up to Merry. Pippin was worried. “Where are we going?”

Merry wasn’t very happy his friend was leaving him. “Why did you look - why do you always have to look?” 

Pippin was subdued after hearing his friend’s words. “I don't know. I can't help it.”

Merry turned away. “You never can.”

Pippin tried to lighten the mood. “I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again.”

That was too much for Merry. He rounded on Pippin. “Don't you understand? The Enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here!” 

Pippin didn’t quite understand. “And you. You're coming with me. Merry?”

Merry didn’t answer and rushed ahead to catch up with me. “Come on!”

We entered the stables. Gandalf went directly to Shadowfax. 

Pippin stood nervously next to Gandalf. “ How far is Minas Tirith?”

Gandalf was shoving things into a saddlebag. “Three days ride as the Nazgul flies and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail.”

Merry thrust a small package into Pippin’s hands. “Here, something for the road.”

Pippin stared down at the leather-bound bundle of what I identified as pipe-weed. “The last of the Longbottom Leaf.”

Merry shrugged. “I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip.”

Pippin looked at Merry in trepidation. “But we'll see each other soon?”

A worried Merry exchanged glances with Gandalf. 

Pippin looked between the two. “Won't we?”

Merry shook his head. “I don't know . . . I don't know what's going to happen.”

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax. I handed Pippin up to Gandalf. 

Pippin looked down at his friend. “Merry?”

Gandalf spurred the Shadowfax forward and said, “Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste.”

Pippin shouted for Merry as Shadowfax thundered out of the stable. 

Merry ran up the belltower, to be able to see them as long as possible. I followed him and watched as Shadowfax became smaller and smaller.

When they were out of sight, I gently placed my hands on Merry’s shoulders and moved him back down the tower. I led him back to our room to rest. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

It was about a week before there was any news. I was outside of the main hall meditating early one morning when Aragorn ran past me like the Nazgul were on his tail. I paused to process what had happened before I followed him into the Great Hall. 

“... The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!” 

Théoden and his advisors looked startled. Once Théoden had processed what Aragorn had said, he paused. Aragorn locked eyes with the king in a silent challenge. Théoden kept the contact, and said, “Then Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!”

Everyone lept into action. Théoden’s lieutenants hurried out of the room to fulfill orders. It took less than two hours for the Rohirrim to get ready. 

Our fellowship was readying our horses when Éowyn came up alongside us with a horse of her own. 

“You ride with us?” Aragorn was obviously curious. 

Éowyn turned away and busied herself with her saddle. “Just to the encampment. It's a tradition for the women of the Court to farewell the men.” 

Aragorn smiled and reached past her. He lifted a cover on her saddle to reveal a sword. Éowyn deftly pulled the cover back down. She looked at Aragorn. 

She spoke softly. “The Men have found their Captain - they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope.”

That was the last conversation that was had for some time. We finished our last preparations, then mounted our steeds to wait for the signal to leave. 

Éomer sat astride his stallion, giving a short speech to hearten the men. 

“Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan - oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all - to lord and land!”

With that, he gave the signal to leave. We rode out amid a great column of Rohirrim, thundering towards Dunharrow, in the mountains. 

  
  


\------------------

Our company of riders entered the Dunharrow camp mid-afternoon. As we passed certain men, I could hear the King ask for numbers.

“Grimbold, how many?”

“ I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord.”

“We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden-King.”

“Where are the riders from Snowbourne?” 

“None have come, My Lord.”

“Six thousand spears . . . less than half of what I had hoped for.” I heard  Théoden tell Aragorn.

“Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor,” Aragorn replied. 

“More will come,”  Théoden stated confidently.

Aragorn looked pensive. “Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride.” 

Théoden nodded. 

Men began to break off of our column, presumably to find camping space. Our little group was led up a path in a cliff to a smaller camp on the plateau. We were given relatively nice tents, not that we spent much time there. 

Aragorn was consulting with  Théoden. Merry was off with Éowyn. And Gimli was off seeing to his axes. Legolas and I were tending to our horses. When we were almost done, I spoke.

“Hey, Legolas.”

He looked up from his work at my voice. “Yes, Jade?”

“How would you like a spar?” I propositioned with a smirk. “We haven’t in a while. I need to make sure I’m not too rusty, and you’re the only one here that can give me enough of a challenge.”

He smiled. “It would be honored to spar you, as always. Maybe this time I can beat you again.”

“You just might,” I replied. “ I remember the one, soon before Cadharas. You were in top form that day. Let us see if you can repeat it. Meet in the open field in, say, twenty minutes?”

Legolas nodded with a grin. “Twenty minutes.”

I quickly finished up tending to Laimë and set her to graze. I changed into some clothes suitable for sparring. After, I stretched for about ten minutes. I had just enough time to grab my knives and get to the field. I was just finishing my braid when I arrived. Legolas was already there, his knives unsheathed. 

He fell into a fighting stance. I unsheathed my own knives and mirrored him. We circled each other. Legolas attacked first, he had learned that I had enough patience to not attack for some time. 

Legolas came at me with one knife, leaving the other open to block. I, of course, blocked his blow. We twirled and spun, each trying to disarm the other. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see we had gathered a crowd. They created a circle around us. 

Our fight went on for some time. Over our spars, Legolas had learned my fighting style and so, he could hold me off for longer. 

It was coming on thirty minutes when I was able to stop Legolas. I used a modified self-defense move I learned from Natasha to get under his guard. The fight ended with both my knives at his stomach. His were on either side of him, getting ready to try another move.

Legolas froze when he felt my blades. He looked down at both of them resting on his stomach, ready to slice him open. The men watching us started to cheer as they realized that the fight was over.

I looked at him with a smirk. “Yield?”

Legolas smiled back. “I yield.”

We both backed up at the same time and sheathed our weapons. 

“You have much improved at fighting me, since that first time in your home.” I clapped him softly on the back, as we moved back towards our things. 

“Well,” He replied, “I have had sixty years to train.”

“True,” I conceded. 

We broke apart in front of our tents to change clothes. 

I did so quickly and made my way back to where Laimë was. She was skittish in her pen, as were the other horses. But, when I cam near, she calmed. 

Legolas and Gimli came over to see what the commotion was with the other horses. 

“The horses are restless,” He commented. “And the men are quiet. “ 

Éomer, who was unsaddling his horse nearby, explained. “They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain.”

Gimli nodded to the entrance to a road leading away from the encampment and into the mountains. “That road there - where does that lead?”

Legolas was the one to answer him. “It is the road to the Dimholt ... The door under the mountain.”

Éomer shook his head. “None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil.”

Gimli shuddered.

\------------------------

“Aragorn!” Gimli was the first to spot him. We all turned to see the man coming over to us. 

“Let's find some food,” Gimli called when Aragorn came close enough. He nodded and we followed him to the mess tent. We at a small meal and were almost done when a page boy came up to our table.

“Lord Aragorn?” The boy looked to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded to show he was listening. 

“My king, Théoden, bids you come to his tent at once. There is someone to see you.”

“Tell the king I will be there momentarily,” Aragorn replied.

The page boy nodded and took off again. Aragorn looked at the rest of us, before getting up and leaving. I knew what was happening and looked at my other two companions. 

“Come, we must get ready to depart.”

Legolas and Gimli gave me questioning looks but followed me anyway.

We gathered our things from our tents and then resaddled our horses. We brought them towards Brego, Aragorn’s steed, just as Aragorn was finishing saddling him. I noticed the new sword at his hip. 

We stepped out of some shadows. 

“And just where do you think you're off to,” Gimli asked.

Aragorn looked at Gimli. I could see in his eyes that he was grateful for our courage but was determined to go alone. 

Aragorn shook his head. “Not this time. This time you must stay, my friend.” 

Legolas smirked. “Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?”

“Or of women?” I was smiling. 

“You might as well accept it - we're going with you, laddie.” 

Legolas drew our packed horses closer, to emphasize Gimli’s statement. Aragorn just shook his head, smiling his acceptance.

Once Aragorn had finished with his saddle, we all mounted our respective horses and headed for the mountain pass. As we went by, men came out of their tents at the noise. 

"What's happening?” 

"Where's he going?"

I could hear the men muttering as we passed. 

Gamling called out. “Lord Aragorn!” Aragorn didn’t look back. I could hear the conversation behind us. 

“Why does he leave on the eve of battle?” A soldier said. 

Gamling was morose. “He leaves because there is no hope.”

I hear Théoden next. “He leaves because he must.”

Gamling didn’t believe him. “Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor.”

Théoden spoke again. “No, we cannot . . . But we will meet them in battle, nonetheless.”

He sounded resolute. 

There was more chatter, but by then, I was too far away to hear it, even with my elven hearing. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

There was no sound as we moved through the pass, no birds, wind or anything else.

“What kind of an army would linger in such a place?” Gimli’s voice echoed. 

Legolas told the story. “One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Condor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Condor's need was dire, they fled. They vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so, Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge.”

Soon, we came to an entrance that led underground. It was an open doorway with skulls embedded around the entrance. It emanated an eery air. 

We stopped and dismounted. Our horses were nervous. I connected my mind to Laimë’s, calming her. 

“The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away.” Gimli shivered.

I stuck a note, made of a scrap of paper, onto Brego’s saddle. It asked the men of Rohan to care for the horses until Aragorn and Legolas returned for them. 

Legolas started to read the pictograms around the door. “The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut.”

Aragorn stared into the darkness as an evil feeling wind blew out. Brego and Arod bucked and ran. 

“Brego,” Aragorn called, but the horses had run away. 

Laimë stayed by my side, only because I was sending her constant reassurance through our link. 

Aragorn turned back to the door, drew his sword, and said with steely resolve, “ I do not fear death.” He walked through the door and was quickly swallowed by the darkness. Legolas and I followed soon after. I created a fireball in my hand to give us some light. Behind me, I could hear Gimli talking to himself. 

“Well, this is a thing unheard of ... An Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dare not. Oh! I'd never hear the end of it!” 

I had to chuckle as he caught up to us. I looked over, and Legolas was smirking, having heard Gimli too. We all caught up to Aragorn, who had found a torch. I lit it for him, then we continued on. 

After a time, we exited the tunnel into a very large cavern. We stood there for less than a minute before a cracking noise, like a stone being broken, cut through the silence. A ghostly figure stepped from the rock walls.

It had eyeless sockets, rotten teeth, a green sickly glow, and a crown on his head. Fog swirled around its feet as the ghost snarled at Aragorn.

“Who enters my domain?” His voice was like sandpaper and had a whispery quality.

Aragorn moved forward, unflinching. “ One who will have your allegiance.”

The Ghost King gnashed its teeth. “ The dead do not suffer the living to pass.”

“You will suffer me!” Aragorn took another step forward. 

The king laughed. A green mist began to form. From the mist came more ghostly soldiers. They surrounded us with rusted weapons made of mist, and ghostly banners waving in an unfelt breeze. 

The king started to recite the warning on the door. “The way is shut.” The Ghost King of the Dead stalked towards Aragorn “It was made by those who are Dead and the Dead keep it, The way is shut. Now, you must die.”

Legolas moved. He shot an arrow at the King. It went straight through his head. Aragorn kept moving forward, his eyes locked on the King. Aragorn shouted, “I summon you to fulfill your oath!”

“None but the King of Gondor may command me!” The Ghost King swung his sword down on Aragorn. 

Aragorn raised the blade of Anduril to block the spectral sword. He brought his sword up to point at the Ghost King’s neck. The King was shocked. 

“It cannot be - that line was broken!”

Aragorn gave a vicious smile. “It has been remade.” 

He released the King and addressed the rest of the army. “ Fight for us and regain your honor!”

The Ghost King disappeared into the mist. Ghostly faces stared hollow-eyed at Aragorn. He yelled, “What say you?” 

“What say you?” He asked again. 

Gimli was getting impatient. “Aghh! Your wasting your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death.”

Aragorn yelling our again. “I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?” 

There was no answer and the rest of the ghosts faded into the mist as well. Then, the mist cleared.

“Well, this was a useless endeavor. They will not come.” Gimli started to move towards an exit on the far side of the cavern, that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. 

\------------

We all moved after him and exited the cavern. The short tunnel spat us out on the banks of a river. It was the middle of the night. A fleet of boats was docked in front of us. 

A cry went up on the nearest ship. Several flaming arrows flew towards us. I lifted a hand, palm out, and stopped the arrows mid-air. I let them drop to the ground.

Several men came out of the ship. They were Corsair mercenaries. The wielded curved blades and wore turbans. More and more men came flooding out of the ship. 

Four of us would not be able to take on all of those men, but we would try. We all drew our weapons. But, before we could move, the Corsairs started to run away. A green glow came from behind us. 

A strong gust of wind followed the movements of the Ghost Army that swept past us. They floated across the water and passed through the sides of all the boats. None of the Corsairs’ weapons worked. In no time at all, they were all dead. 

The Ghost King appeared in front of Aragorn. 

“We will fight with you,” He declared.

Aragorn nodded. “Can your men manipulate physical objects?” 

“Yes,” The ghost replied.

“Good,” Aragorn started giving orders. “ Have them start steering the boats. They will give us enough cover to get close to the battle.”

The Ghost King dissipated, presumably to give orders his men.

Aragorn looked to us, and we boarded the lead ship. I levitated Laimë on board. As there was no wind blowing, I stood at the bow of the ship and raised my arms. I summoned a strong breeze that set the ships moving down the river. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

We were on the ship until the next morning. After a real wind picked up the sails, I let my wind disperse and went to find a place to rest. I was given the captains quarters, due to the fact that I was the only female on board. The small cabin had a fairly nice bed, which I quickly fell asleep in. 

A knock on the door woke me. 

“Jade, we will be in the city in thirty minutes.” It was Legolas at the door.

“Okay,” I called. “I’ll be out in ten.”

I quickly got up and redressed into my battle clothes. I pulled my hood and mask up, then exited the room. 

There was smoke rising from Minas Tirith. I hear the sounds of battle. I joined Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli at the bow of the ship. Aragorn gave us all a look, then ducked down by the side of the ship to hide our presence from anyone who was looking.

Out boats soon came upon the banks near the city. A contingent of orcs was waiting for us. 

“Late as usual! Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here needs doing,” An orc who seemed to be command yelled at the ships. 

Aragorn gave us a nod, drew his sword, then leapt over the edge of the boat to land on the shore with a fearsome battle cry. 

We all leapt over the side as well, weapons drawn. The orcs looked surprised at our appearance, but when they realized that it was only the four of us, they started to advance. 

At that instant, the Ghost King and his army came out of the side of the boats. They swept through the orcs, cutting them up like butter. We followed, taking out any stragglers. I did take the time to take  Laimë off the boat and mount her though. 

\-------------------

“Legolas! Jade!”

Laimë 

I swung around in the saddle as Aragorn called my name. Immediately, I could see what Aragorn wanted. There was an oliphant bearing down on us. 

Legolas and I gave each other a look, then we charged the beast. Legolas grabbed a tusk and lifted himself up. The oliphant tried to use its trunk to swat at him, but it kept missing. Legolas was too fast. I flew up off  Laimë and fought the Haradrim men riding the oliphant. I distracted some of them as Legolas reached me. 

Legolas grabbed a rope and swung down, hanging from it on the side of the beast. I saw what he wanted to do, but he was swinging too much. I flew down besides him and cut the main rope holding the riders’ carriage onto the back of the oliphant. 

With the rope cut, the carriage started to fall off. Legolas held onto his rope and let the falling carriage pull him back up onto the back of the oliphant. I followed him in the air. Legolas drew three arrows and sent them all into the brain of the beast. As it fell, Legolas slid down its trunk to the ground. I landed beside him. 

“That still only counts as one!” Gimli shouted at Legolas. I laughed and remounted  Laimë . 

The ghosts made quick work of the orcs and Haradrim. Those that were not killed, ran. In less than thirty minutes, the field stood quietly, with the sounds of fleeing orcs in the distance. 

I looked around for the rest of my friends. Aragorn was next to the Ghost King and his army. I rode the short distance to dismount and stand beside Gimli and Legolas. Gimli nodded at me in acknowledgment. 

“Release us.” The Ghost King was saying.    
  


Gimli quietly spoke to Aragorn. “Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads - despite the fact they're dead!”

This seemed to irk the Ghost King. “You gave us your word.”

Aragorn gave Gimli a reprimanding look. He turned back towards the ghost. “I hold your oath fulfilled . . . Go. Be at peace.”

With those words, I felt something magical shift. The four winds rose and dispersed the images of the King and his army. 

We stood silent for a second before Aragorn spoke. “Come, let us look for our friends and any survivors.”

They started to spread out and look. I stood still and cast my mind out. I sent a blanket out over the field. It took me a few minutes, due to the sheer number of minds, but I eventually found the minds of  Éowyn and Merry. 

I rode towards them and dismounted close by. Éowyn was crying, hunched over a body I identified as King Théoden. I couldn’t see Merry. I reached for his mind again and located him half under a dead orc. I levitated the orc off him and threw it to the side. 

I knelt down and checked Merry’s pulse. It was there, strong. There were no obvious injuries besides a broken arm, which I set and splinted with a broke spear. He was just unconscious. I gently pulled Merry’s head into my lap and patted his face to get him to wake up. 

“Jade,” he asked as his eyes opened.

“It’s me, Merry. You’re safe now.” I smiled down at the hobbit.

Just then, Pippin came up beside me. “Merry?” 

Merry turned his head at the sound of his friend’s voice. “Pippin?”

“I knew you'd find me.” Merry started to drift off again. “Are you going to leave me?”

Pippin shook his head with tears in his eyes. “No Merry, I'm going to look after you.”

He reached over and tucked Merry’s cloak around him. Merry fell unconscious again, his body trying to heal itself.

“Here,” I gestured for Pippin to take Merry’s head into his lap. “Stay with him. I will send some men to you when I am able.” 

Pippin just nodded, not taking his eyes off his friend. 

I stood up, remounted Laimë, and rode towards the men and women I could see exiting the gates of the city. They were looking for survivors. I directed two of them towards the hobbits, then helped join in the search. I used my mind to find men that weren’t visible but were still alive. I couldn’t say how many men we found half, or completely, under orcs or other men. 

I worked with other searchers until dusk. Then, I headed into the city to find the rest of my friends. I asked around and was directed to the top level of the city. I found Gandalf and checked in, then went to an unoccupied room and fell asleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

I rose late the next morning, then dressed into some more comfortable clothes. I sent my mind out and located the rest of our group. I found them in the throne room and quickly made my way there.

I walked in the room to Gandalf pacing the floor.

“Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening.” I could hear the doubt in Gandalf’s voice.

Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Éomer were sitting around the room. I went to join them.

“If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it.” Aragorn was smoking his pipe. 

“It's only a matter of time.” Gandalf shook his head. “He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping.”

Gimli was sitting insolently in the Seat of the Steward, also smoking a pipe. “Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?” 

Gandalf turned towards the Gimli, his face pale. “Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom.” Quietly, I heard him say to himself. “I have sent him to his death.”

Aragorn had heard him as well. “No.”

Gandalf looked up sharply at Aragorn. 

Aragorn continued. “There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.”

“How?” Gandalf looked for any hope from Aragorn. 

“Draw out Sauron’s armies - empty his lands.” Aragorn stood. “Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.” 

At this, Gimli choked on his pipe. Éomer stepped forward. “We cannot achieve victory from our strength of arms.” 

Aragorn turned towards us. “Not for ourselves . . . But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.” 

“I can help in that regard,” I spoke up. “I know that Sauron does not have confirmation of my powers. He will be very interested in another wizard.”

Legolas mused quietly. “A diversion . . .”

Gandalf was doubtful. “Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!”

Gimli spoke again. “Certainty of death? Small chance of success? What are we waiting for?” 

\------------------

We rode out with a column of 500 foot soldiers. Aragorn was at the head, with the rest of us directly behind him. Laimë had been kept for me at the Gondor stables. I was riding a sturdy stallion, with Merry seated in front of me, and Pippin behind. Merry was clothed in Rohan armor. Pippin was in the armor of Gondor. 

Our small army reached the Black Gates of Mordor near dusk. We stopped a quarter league from the gates. Our group, who was on horses, rode forward. 

“Let the lord of the Black Land come forth; let justice be done upon him,” Aragorn called to the gates. 

There was no reply. From behind the huge gates, we could hear the clanging of the armor of thousands. With the sound of screeching metal, the gates began to open. 

“Pull back. Pull back!” Aragorn turned his horse around. 

We galloped back towards our people as the orc mass slowly marches toward us. Behind them, the Eye of Sauron was directed toward us. The orcs stopped about fifty yards away. Aragorn rode in front of his men. 

“Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan . . . my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day - an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day!!! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand! Men of the West!”

He held Anduril aloft. We all dismounted. I ended up next to Legolas and Gimli.

“Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf and a Wizard,” Gimli muttered. 

Legolas whispered quietly back. “What about side by side with friends?” 

Gimli glanced up between us, with whom he has shared so much. The gruff dwarf smiled. ”Aye - I could do that.” 

Legolas and I each drop a hand on Gimli’s shoulders. We turned to face the enemy together. 

Aragorn raised Anduril in a broad sweep as he walked forward. He turned to face us. “For Frodo,” He whispered. Aragorn turned and charged at the orc army.

A second of silence, then Merry and Pippin gave battle cries and ran after Aragorn, swords raised. Legolas, Gimli, and I were seconds behind them. Our men followed on our heals. 

\-----------------

The battle was fierce. I went all out, using all my powers. I wasn’t concerned about the lives of the orcs at all. I flew above the battle sending blasts of ice, fire, earth, and lightning. 

Soon, a screech echoed in the air. I turned and saw the Ringwraiths on Nazgul flying towards me, all nine of them. 

I engaged them. Their riders swung at me with their swords. I sent blasts of ice at the beasts, but they ganged up on me. I had to use all of my powers to keep them at bay. 

A different screech was heard. I felt something large swoop past me and engage the Nazgul I was fighting. It was the Eagles! They took over fighting the Ringwraiths.

I flew down to see where I could help on the ground. I spotted Aragorn trapped under a troll’s foot. I got it off of him with a telekinetic blast. Before I could turn elsewhere, a loud explosion split the air. All eyes turned to Mount Doom. The orcs started to run, afraid of the noises coming from behind the gates. The men stood and watched. 

The tower of Sauron started to collapse. Towers fell and walls crumbed; vast spires of smoke billowed up. The Great Eye was screeching in terror. As it fell, the Eye collapsed in on itself, then exploded in a huge release of power. 

The Black Gates collapsed in a huge cloud of ash. The orcs fled in all directions, as the very foundations of Mordor collapsed. We watch as Mount Doom exploded. Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Legolas all had expressions of elation on their faces, which quickly change to sorrow as they realized that Frodo and Sam were on the mountain. 

I quickly link the Fellowship’s minds together. 

‘ _ I will bring them back to us _ ,” I send as I rose into the air. 

I caught Gandalf’s eye as I took off. He gave me a nod of encouragement. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

I flew towards the mountain, sending my mind out to locate Sam and Frodo. They were on a rocky outcropping surrounded by lava. They were unconscious. I gently took up Frodo in my arms and levitated Sam onto my back and held him there. 

I flew them back to the Gates. There, the surviving men were moving wounded survivors. The rest of the Fellowship was gathered together by a wagon brought to bring back wounded. 

I touched down and everyone crowded around, talking. 

“Frodo, Sam!”

“Are they alright?”

“Are they alive?”

“Everyone, back up. They’re just unconscious. I know you’re concerned, but crowding them won’t help,” I said as I gently set the hobbits down on the cart. 

“Thank the Valar,” Legolas breathed. 

They need rest and some minor medical attention.” I climbed into the cart with them. “Is anyone coming with me?”

Merry and Pippin nodded and hopped in as well. The others shook their heads.

“We are going to stay and gather the rest of the wounded,” Aragorn said for the rest of them. 

“Alright, see you back in Minas Tirith.” I turned to the soldier guiding the horses. “ Let’s set off.”

He nodded and twitched the reins. The cart started to move and I turned my attention to the hobbits laying beside me. I grabbed a few cloths from my pocket space and drenched them in the water I conjured. I turned towards the two awake hobbits.

“Merry, can you start cleaning off Frodo? Can you do Sam, Pippin? I need to see any wounds they may have.”

The two hobbits turned to their respective friends and got to work. I pulled my jar of dried athelas and a mortar and pestle out of my space. I started to grind up the leaves with some water to make a paste. Soon, I was done, and Merry and Pippin were finished cleaning Frodo and Sam. I applied the paste to any cuts, burns, and bruises I saw on the little beings. THen, I bandaged them up.

By the time we reached the White City, Frodo and Sam were all patched up. They just needed rest. I had the soldiers lead me to two guest rooms. Frodo was placed in the first one, and Sam the second. Merry and Pippin helped redress the sleeping hobbits into clean clothes. 

I went and did what I could for the rest of the wounded, paying special attention to Faramir and Éowyn. It was near mid-day before I heard that the main body of troops was returning. 

\-----------------------

I quickly made my way down to the front gates where men were trudging in. I spotted my friends immediately. They were clustered around Gandalf, who’s white robes were hard to miss. 

“Gandalf,” I called as I waved to get their attention. 

Gandalf looked up first, then the others did, to see what had caught his attention. Aragorn gave me a tired smile. Gimli moved towards me. 

“How are they?” Gimli’s face was hopeful. 

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I have treated all of their injuries, and they are resting now. I can show you where their rooms are if you would like.”

Everyone nodded, so I turned and headed back up the city. We made our way to Frodo’s and Sam’s rooms. I let the others take a peek at the sleeping figures. Gandalf decided to stay with Frodo, which I allowed. Frodo would be glad to wake up and see his friend. Merry came with us. 

The rest of us popped in on Sam for a second, collected Pippin, then we went to the eating hall and took a table in the corner. We ate silently for a few minutes before Pippin broke the silence. 

“We did it.”

Everyone at the table looked at him. He blushed a bit at the sudden attention. I took pity on him after a second.

“That we did, young one.” I smile and turned towards the rest of our group. “Every one of you contributed, and this quest could not have succeeded if even one of you had not been here.” 

I raised my mug for a toast, which everyone copied. That broke the quiet that had settled on the table and everyone started to talk to each other. I got roped into a conversation with Merry and Pippin about what the most ridiculous things I could do with my powers would be. The conversation made me laugh harder than I had in a good while. 

\----------------------

I was talking to Legolas, who was seated across from me when he went silent and looked behind me. I turned around to see Faramir standing nervously. I stood, though I still had to look up as he was as tall as Aragorn.

“Well met, Captain. What can I do for you?”

He brushed some fallen hair out of his face nervously. “ I have come to speak with Lord Aragorn; though, I wanted to say thank you first, my Lady. I had heard that you were the one who helped heal me.”

  
  


I nodded and smiled softly at the man. “I was, and it was my honor. Think nothing of it.” 

He started to turn towards Aragorn who had stopped talking at his name. I gently grabbed his hand. He paused. “You are a good Captain, Faramir, and you will make a great Steward. Aragorn will be lucky to have your council.”

Faramir smiled as I released his hand. He turned fully towards Aragorn, who stood up. Faramir bowed formally to Aragorn. 

“My Lord, as my brother is gone, the mantle of Steward falls to me. I have come to accept the role if you would have me. I promise to serve you faithfully.”

Aragorn placed his hand on Faramir’s shoulder with a smile. “Jade is correct. I would be honored to have your council. You are a good man, and I gladly accept your service.” 

Faramir nodded and bowed again, then turned and walked away. Aragorn and I sat back down and continued our conversations. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Frodo and Sam woke two days after the company returned from the battle at the black gates. Sam was the first up. Merry came and alerted me when he started stirring. Everyone came to see him. 

Frodo took a few more hours. Gandalf had been with Frodo almost constantly since Gandalf returned, so he was the first to see signs of movement. I was just lucky I was passing Frodo’s room at the time. 

_ ‘Everyone, he is waking.’ _ I sent out to the rest of the fellowship while I entered the room. 

“Jade!” Frodo broke into an even bigger smile than the one he was previously wearing as I sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Hello, Frodo. You made it, as I knew you could.” I gave him a tender hug.

It wasn’t long after that everyone gathered outside of his door. 

Merry and Pippin ran in first. They jumped on the bed and hugged Frodo. Gimli and Legolas entered next, both smiling down at the young hobbit. Aragorn came in last, calmer but still very happy. 

Frodo and I noticed Sam at the same time. He was standing apart from the rest of us. Frodo and Sam shared a look full of understanding. 

\-------------------------

Aragorn’s coronation was held two weeks after the Battle of the Black Gate. By that time, Frodo and Sam were up and about, and they were able to attend the ceremony. 

It was a clear and bright morning as four thousand people crammed into the wide path leading to the Tower Hall. There were flower petals blowing through the air like snow. All of the fellowship was dressed in their finest clothes. 

Aragorn stood at the top of the steps to the Hall, with Faramir and Gimli to his right and Gandalf to his left. I stood next to Gandalf, due to my Wizard status. Aragorn knelt and Gandalf gently placed the crown of Gondor on his head. As Gandalf did this, he spoke to the crowd.

“Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed.” 

Aragorn stood and turned to face the crowd, who were cheering for their new king. He held his hand up for quiet. The crowd settled down. 

“This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world

that we may share in the days of peace.” 

The crowds’ cheers were loud enough to deafen. Aragorn started to sing as he descended the steps. I follow him. Everyone bows as he passes. In the crowd, I can see Éowyn and Éomer bow with smiles on their faces. 

Trumpets were heard as I saw Legolas come forward with a procession of elves. They were all dressed in silvers and whites. 

Legolas moved to the side as he gestured behind him. The ranks of elves parted to reveal Arwen. I could tell she was mortal now. Aragorn kissed her as Lord Elrond looked on. His face broke out in a smile as he saw how happy his daughter was. 

Aragorn continued, with Arwen on his arm, to a slightly raised section of the walkway. On it stood the four hobbits in their cleaned and mended clothes. They looked nervously at the couple and bowed.

Aragorn raised a hand. “My friends, you bow to no one.”

They looked up at his voice. Aragorn knelt before them, Arwen lowered herself beside him. I knelt as well, knowing that the hobbits deserved the honor.

In a wave, the people knelt as their king did, to pay homage to the courage of four little Hobbits from the Shire.

After a good minute, Aragorn rose. The rest of the people followed his lead and rose as well. Aragorn moved back up to the top of the stairs and again raised his hand for silence. 

“Let us go and be merry, for there is much to celebrate.”

With that, the crowd dispersed to celebrate our victory in the main halls of the city. The Fellowship all gathered at the top of the steps. We moved into a private hall reserved for the King and his friends. There was a table laden with food off to one side. 

As soon as the doors were closed, Everyone dopped their formal airs and broke out into smiles. I walked up to Aragorn.

“My King,” I said teasingly. “Or should I call our King Elessar?”

“Jade,” Aragorn mock scowled at me, then broke out into a smile. “I do not know if you have met her, but this is my beloved, Arwen.” He gestured to Arwen on his arm. 

I bowed to the elven lady. “Mae govannen, Lady Arwen.” She curtsied back. “To answer your question, I have not formally met her. The last time I was in Imladris, she was away in Lothlorien.”

“I have heard many things about you, though.” Arwen’s voice was delicate and regal. “My father has told me several stories about your adventures.”

“All good things, I hope,” I chuckled. 

She nodded. 

I could see that Legolas was wanting to speak with Aragorn, so I bowed again to the couple, then turned to get a drink.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating and was full of laughter. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The hobbits stayed only another week after Aragorn’s coronation. My lady was telling me it was time to go as well.

The Fellowship gathered in front of the main gate to say our farewells. The hobbits were given ponies for the ride home, and Gandalf decided he would go with them until they reached Bree. 

Everyone was slightly sad to see the Fellowship go our separate ways. The Hobbits all gave me big hugs. Each was dressed in the finest clothing and had been given enough riches to last a lifetime. 

While I was hugging Frodo, I whispered in his ear. 

“Do not worry, Frodo Baggins. You will find your peace.”

He pulled back to look me in the eye. I smiled and he smiled softly back. 

I gave Gandalf a large hug as well. 

“Be safe in your journeys,” He said as we pulled apart.

“I will,” I replied. 

The hobbits and Gandalf all mounted their steeds and wave a last farewell as they rode out of the gates. Everyone was silent until they were out of sight.

I turned to my remaining friends. I spoke to each of them in turn. Aragorn was first.

“Aragorn, you will be a great king. I have the utmost faith in you.” I floated up and kissed him on the brow, then set back down.

He simply smiled and nodded his head. I hugged him gently, then stepped in front of Gimli.

“Gimli, you are a great friend and I wish you well for the rest of our days.”

Gimli just gave me another hug. He pulled back with his eyes suspiciously wet. I gave him a teasing look.

“It’s just something in my eye,” he muttered gruffly. I chuckled and move on to Legolas.

“Legolas, do not give in to the pressure of your duties. Remember to relax every once in a while.”

Legolas placed his hand on my shoulder, and I did the same.

“I also give  Laimë to you. She will have a longer lifespan than most horses and I know you will give her the best of care.”

“Thank you,” Legolas replied. “She will receive the best of care for the rest of her days.”

I nodded in thanks. Then backed up to talk to them as a whole.

“One last thing before I leave. I want you to know I consider you all brothers, and that this fellowship will always hold a place in my heart.”

“And you in ours, Nésa,” Legolas spoke for the three. (Sister)

I smiled softly. “It’s time for me to leave. I love you all.” They all smiled back.

I backed up and felt the familiar tingling begin. A bright light forced others to shield their eyes. A final flash, and then I was gone.


End file.
